Bella wolf
by jacob-blacks-bitch
Summary: Edward does not return in new moon. when werewolvs bite humans then they turn into werewolvs too. jacob is alredy a werewolf and bella and jacob start to 'play around' and jacob accidentally bites her. lemons, lemons, lemons. summary sucks. please read.
1. left me broken

**Chapter: 1 – Left me broken.**

**Summery: Edward dose not come back in new moon and in my story if a werewolf bites you, then you turn into a werewolf. Jacob is already a werewolf. Bella and Jacob start to 'play around' a little, he bites her, and hard. What dose she do when Alice see's Bella's future disappear??? R&R. **

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.**

**Bella P.O.V **

"I don't want you to come with me" I... I can't believe he just said that. "But… you love… me and… I love… you" I choked out, I felt like I was not getting enough air.

He had no emotion in his face, his eyes black, "im sorry, I don't love you anymore, this is the last time you will see me, good bye Isabella" no…no he can't leave. I love him so much. "Edward Cullen! Do not leave me! You said you wouldn't ever leave me!" I screamed in his face.

He put his hand on my cheek and said, "Good bye Bella. Alice says don't forget her" Alice? That means they are all going… gone. They have all gone. Edward lent down to kiss me on the cheek; I closed my eyes, to remember the moment. Then I felt a draft, I opened my eyes and the leaves were rustling, I ran; well tried to run, after him.

He was long gone plus I couldn't see the road or hear the cars, it was getting cold and dark, and I was getting tired. I was still walking were I thought he went but I tripped on a tree root. I tried to get back up but I just fell back down.

It started raining, but I still couldn't move. It was so cold, and dark. Evan if I could get up and walk then I won't ever find my way out. I give up. If Edward dose not love me then there is no point in living. I will just stay here and die.

Then I heard a noise in the bush, I was to tired to look up, "oh my god Bella are you ok? We have been so worried bout you, Charlie has called everyone" I recognised that voice, it was Jacob; Jacob black from the reservation. I tried to tell him to leave me here but nothing came out of my mouth.

He picked me up, he was so warm, he started walking; I was guessing it was to my house. He kept on shouting, "iv got Bella" or "iv found Bella" every now and again. I stared seeing lights and hearing voices. When we were in the street, everyone was around me, but Jake didn't stop walking. When we got into my house he put me on the sofa and my dad got me a blanket.

"Thank you Jake, for finding Bella" I heard my dad say. Everyone was slowly leaving my house; the only people that stayed were the doctor and Jake. I heard the doctor and my dad talking wile Jake sat on the floor and held my hand. "Bella did he hurt you in anyway?" the doctor asked me. _Yes in my heart. _I just shook my head. He told my dad that I needed to sleep and get a lot of water.

Jake carried me up to my bed, he kissed my forehead "see ya soon bells" and he left. This has been the most shityist day ever. Just thinking about Edward make my cry, the last picture the came to mind was us in the meadow just holding hands, very slowly I slipped in the my worst night sleep I will ever have.

**Jacob P.O.V**

I am going to kill that bloodsucker! I was too angry to take my pants of I felt the heat rush threw my body, then all my sense were sharper. I ran to the leeches house, _hey Jake, you found her! How is she? Why are you going to the Cullen's? _It was Sam. I was too angry to talk so I just re-played everything that went on. I could feel his rage, he was on his patrol but he spun round and started to head to the leeches house.

We ran in silence, when we got there the sent was weak, we went in to there house there was no noise. _I don't smell, hear or see them Sam. _I went to go and see upstairs, the smell was stronger up there, the hairs on the back of my neck were raised and a growl was building in the back of my throat. It was coming from the little pixy's bedroom, _Sam, there is a vampire up here in the pixy's room, I can smell it._ He slowly made his way up stairs.

Sam was the leader so he made the rules so he told me, _We go in on 3. 1, 2, 3!_ We burst into the room, the vampire fell over. He was not a Cullen. He was dark skinned and had braids in his hair. He went into his hunting stance, and we showed him our teeth. _It's not a Cullen but we can still kill him._ I thought. Then he said "if you kill me, she will come for your precious Bella and kill her" we did not know who 'she' was but we would find out sooner or later.

With that me and Sam pounced on him and started ripping him to pieces. We carried the pieces of him downstairs and phased back to start the fire. We chucked him in and phased back. _Great, the Cullen's have gone and left Bella as a target for other vampires! _Sam thought. _Don't worry Sam I will stay with her, besides I… Erm… well. I kind of imprinted on Bella. _

**Soooo. What do you think??**

**This is my first fan fiction were I have not had a editor.**

**Please R&R so I know to keep writing. **

**Thanks **

**Jaocb_blacks_ bitch**


	2. Imprint

**Chapter: 2 – Imprint **

**Thank you for all the people who added me as alerts and favourites. I only got 3 reviews though; if you have the time to add as alerts then you have time to write reviews, so a special thank you to, SarahCullen91, and naruhinafoeverXD for reviewing. :) **

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.**

Previously on: **Left me broken**

With that me and Sam pounced on him and started ripping him to pieces. We carried the pieces of him downstairs and phased back to start the fire. We chucked him in and phased back. _Great, the Cullen's have gone and left Bella as a target for other vampires! _Sam thought. _Don't worry Sam I will stay with her, besides I… Erm… well. I kind of imprinted on Bella. _

**Jacob. P.O.V**

_You imprinted on Bella! I am so happy for you! Wait till I tell the pack, they will be so thrilled!_ Great, they will never shut up. Well that only leaves two people in the pack that have not imprinted.

We went back to the woods next to la push beach; we did not do all the way because Sam wanted to tell people about my news. He howled, long and loud. Then one by one the pack started to phase and run towards were me and Sam was. _What is wrong Sam? _Paul said.

_Wait till Seth phases then I will tell you. _5 minuets later still no sign of Seth. _Leah! Were the hell is your brother! _Sam shouted, _I don't know Sam, he's not my responsibility! _ Great. _Well looks like he's not coming so we don't need to have this little meeting. So let's all go home, _I thought eagerly.

Write on cue Seth phased. _Hi, guys im here. _Great, now the little gathering can start talking. _Ok, so you are all properly wondering why I called you here. Well, our very own Jacob here has finally imprinted! _As soon as Sam had thought those words I got a chorus of _finally, _and_ good on ya mate, _and_ brilliant when you gunna tell her about the pack_, came at me _ok, ok, ok, shut up guys! _

_Ok, so getting to business. _Sam said and everyone shut up. _When we went to the Cullen's place to see why they left we saw another vampire, it was not a Cullen. He said "if you kill me, she will come for your precious Bella and kill her". So Jacob will be with Bella all the time and if he can't then Seth, you will look after her. _By now everyone was all up for me telling Bella about the pack. _Ok, I am going to go to Bella's house and tell her, wish me luck. _I looked at Sam for reassurance, _good luck Jacob, I hope she understands. _

With that I ran to Bella's house as fast as I could. But it was rather late, _Sam, she will still be asleep I don't want to wake her up; I will watch over her tonight and tell her tomorrow. _I came up to the woods on the opposite side of her house. _Ok Jacob, get some sleep. But sleep at Bella's just in case. _Sam thought, I phased back and put on my tracksuit trousers and climbed up the tree and swung to the window, lucky it was open.

I climbed in, she was sound asleep, "Edward, don't go" I froze. Oh yeah she talks in her sleep, phew. Poor Bella, she is replaying the scene in her dream. I shut the window slowly trying not to wake her up, and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I was so tired, and there was no imitate danger, so I let myself relax and slowly fell asleep.

I was woken up in the morning by a car starting outside, it made me jump. I looked out the window to see that it was just Charlie's car. Hang on, its Saturday, were the hell is he going at… 9:00am I went down stairs to find a note on the kitchen table.

Bella.

Gone fishing with harry, call me if you need me.

Charlie.

That is great, he usually takes all day. Then I heard a creek coming from Bella's room. She's awake. I will stay down hare till she gets ready. I went to the kitchen and made her some breakfast, scrambled egg on toast. Of course I had some as well. She came down about 10 minuets later, in her pj's and her hair still a little wet.

"Oh, hi Jacob" she tried to smile but I knew it was fake. "Hey bell's, I made you breakfast, scrambled egg on toast, hope you like it" she sat down at the table and started to eat her food, "so bells how you feeling today?" I asked, "im, well, I am hoping that last night was all a dream" she looked me in the eye "was it a dream Jacob?" she asked me, great why was I the one to bring bad news, "im sorry Bella but it was not a dream" she broke down and started crying and ran of to her bedroom.

I went up after her, she was on her bed with her knees pulled agents her chest and her head on her knees; she was crying her eyes out. I sat next to her and put my arms around her. She is going to need to learn to trust me before we can be in a relationship, and by the looks of this that will be a long time.

We sat there for about 10 minuets with her just crying. "Are you sure your ok bells?" I asked her. "Yeah, Im fine, you will be here to help me right?" I looked into here eyes and said "I will be with you always" and I meant it. She did not know it yet but we will be together. I looked out the window and the sun was shining bright in the sky. GREAT!

"come one Bella lets go to the beach, look its sunny, plus you need to get out" she didn't look at her best and I thought that the sun might help her. "sure Jake, I will bring my swimming costume as well, I think I need to relax, you will be brining you swimming trunks as well wont you?" well I was not going to leave her side for a second so I said "yes, on the way there we can stop at my house and I can get them" I left her room so that she could get dressed.

When she came downstairs she had a little basket with a blanket and some towels in, before she left she made a little note for Charlie just saying that we had gone swimming, for is he got back early or if we stayed out late. We got to my house, "be rite back Bella" I said shutting the truck door behind me. When I stepped into my house I wanted to make sure my dad was ok, "dad, you in?" then I heard "im in here son" coming from the living room.

"hey dad, me and Bella are going swimming at la push beach, I just popped by to get my swimming trunks" I walked into my room, crap, it was a mess! Were did I put my trunks??? Oh yeah, right at the back of my sock draw. Ironically they had wolves on them. I put them on and walked back into the living room.

"So dad, did Sam tell you everything that has gone on?" I asked. "Actually, no he has not. I was hoping you would tell me". So I told him everything from the bloodsuckers leaving till now. He said that I should get going and has fun.

"Ok Bella I got them, let's go" she took of down the road and parked near the beach. We walked down the beach in silence. We went towards the side of the beach with the most sun and Bella put the basket down a got the blanket out and put in on the sand. She started to take her top and trousers of, her body was amazing. She caught me looking at her and she blushed.

"Come on Jacob ill race you to the water" with that she set of running, I took my shoes of and ran after her. Because of her little cheating head start she won. We played and swam in the sea for hours. We came out to dry of for a bit and soak up the sun.

She was in such a good mood. I think I should tell her about the pack now. "Bella I have some thing to tell you" she rolled onto her side to look at me, "what is it Jake?" ok, just say it, just come out and say it.

"Ok... Well bells you know what _he_" I did not say the name as it will upset her "was right?" she nodded "well did he ever say any thing about wolves?" she thought about it for a minute "yeah, just before the prom he said '_I leave you alone for a moment and the wolves descend' _I didn't know what it meant but why does not matter?"

"Well... Bella... I am a werewolf" 

**Dun dun dun…… **

**Wow I wrote a lot.. My hand hurts now. :( **

**Please R&R so I know to keep writing. **

**Thanks **

**Jacob-blacks-bitch**


	3. Werewolf

**Chapter: 3 – werewolf**

**My life is fucked! I have no more internets at my mums and she is now BROKE!**

**But DW I have internet at my dads. So I might not update as soon as I usually do. **

**At the end of this chapter there is a little riddle for you. :) have fun.**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.**

Previously on: **Imprint **

"Ok... Well bells you know what _he_" I did not say the name as it will upset her "was right?" she nodded "well did he ever say any thing about wolves?" she thought about it for a minute "yeah, just before the prom he said '_I leave you alone for a moment and the wolves descend' _I didn't know what it meant but why does not matter?"

"Well... Bella... I am a werewolf" 

**Bella's P.O.V**

Shock, my body was so shocked it couldn't move. I tried to speak but it did not come out in a full sentence "your… werewolf… dog" I was trying to say 'you're a werewolf, like a big dog'. He looked worried, he started muttering to him self "I knew I shouldn't of told her" or he was calling himself a "idiot".

"What so. Does it happen every full moon? Or anything like that?" I asked. To be quite honest I wanted to see him in his wolf form now that I had calmed down. He laughed "no, that's just Hollywood's version of werewolves", he looked a bit happier now that I could speak in full sentences again.

"Jake? Can I see you?" he looked puzzled "in your wolf form I mean?" I added. He smiled and said " ok, but lets get cleared up here and then we can go to a little road near the cliffs, that I were my pack usually meet so they wouldn't mind".

I started to pack up the towels and the blanket. When we got to my truck, he got into the drivers seat. "And what do you think your doing in my seat?" I said, "I know how to get there you don't" he said with a devilish grin.

I gave up and went round to the passenger side and got in. we were driving up a dirt track. He stopped. "Ok, get out Bells", I climbed out and followed him into the cover of the trees. He started to take of his shorts, "Jake! What are you doing, my eyes, my innocent eyes!" I screamed. He laughed, "Bells, my clothes don't just pop in and out of existent when I phase" phase? What the hell is that, obviously Jake saw my confusion "Phase means when we change".

He started to walk away into the woods. I heard a thud, then a reddy brown, wolf the size of a little horse stepped out. I was a little shocked I took a step back. "Jake? Is that rely you?" I asked, my voice trembling a little. The wolf just nodded its head. I could feel the head coming of Jake and I was still in my swimming suet so I was cold so I took a step towards the wolf.

I put my hand out to stroke it. The wolf put its head into my hand. The fur was so soft. He lay down on the floor and looked at his back then at me and back again. "You want me to get on?" the wolf nodded its head again. I got on the wolf and held some of his fur.

He was running as fast as _him_, actually it seemed as if we were going faster. In about 10 seconds we were in the clearing. Were the… _there _family played baseball. He put me down and walked of into the woods. Since the sun was still out so I laid on the ground. Then I heard some rustling from the trees. "Err Bella I can't come out, I left my shorts down by the car" silly Jacob.

"Jacob, my eyes are closed, plus I don't mind seeing you naked" oh my god. Did I just say those words? I heard rustling then some footsteps. I felt him arm against mine as he laid down next to me. I kept my eyes closed as the sun was high in the sky. "So Jake, tell me something interesting about werewolves" I said. "Err... well; we have this thing called imprinting, it is basically love at first site but more powerful, it insures that our werewolf gene can carry on"

"So who in your pack has 'imprinted'?" I asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked a bit uneasy. "Well most of the pack has" this should be interesting. "Have you imprinted Jake?" I asked, wow he was getting nervous and he was sweating. "Well, err. Yeah I kinda have" my heart sank.

Obviously it was not me. I will never get lucky in love! I started crying. "Bella? What's wrong why are you crying?" his voice was panicky. I got up and tried to walk back to my truck. "I hope you're happy with your imprint! I'm never going to be happy! Looks like I am going to be stuck with mike after all!" I started to walk to the trees.

"Wait Bella! Why are you saying all of this?!" I heard him walking up behind me. So I turned around and said it so fast my words were mashed together. "Becauseiloveyoujacob" (because I love you Jacob). He looked at me in shock "w…what did you just say?" he chocked out. "I said 'because I love you Jacob' I hope you and your imprint have a good life" I started crying again.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Calm down. You are my imprint" as soon as he said those words were said I attacked him mouth with mine. His lips were so hot. I opened my mouth and let him taste me. his tongue came into my mouth and attacked my tongue. I needed air so I pulled away but his lips kept on moving; across my jaw line and down my neck.

He picked me up and carried me back to the place that we were laying earlier. He was on his back and I was on my side, he was moving my hair back, "Bella, I love you. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world." I kissed him with so much passion that the Forrest could have caught on fire and we would not have noticed.

Out the corner of my eye I saw his dick get bigger and start to twitch. I thought I might as well help him. I put my hand on his chest and slowly made my way down when I got to his lower chest he froze for a fraction on a second, then he kicked back into gear and kept on kissing me.

I got to his dick and traced the length of it with the tip of my finger. He shivered, so I figured I was doing something that he liked. I grabbed his dick and started pumping up and down. "Oh Bella. You have no idea how good that feels" Jacob moaned to me.

"Fuck Bella …go faster" so I did.

I was going faster and harder, "fuck Bella. I'm... gunna … cum!" he released all over me. "God bells, that was amazing, have you done that before?" I blushed a deep shade of red. "No, that was the first time" I told him.

"Well I think we should get back now" Jacob said. He got up and went to walk into the bushes. "Wait, after what we just did, you can do anything around me now" I said. He just shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes and he started to shake; he started to shake so much that his shape started to blur.

Then a bit wolf was standing were Jacob was 2 seconds ago. He came down to my level again and looked at his back. "Ok, go a bit slower this time I want to remember the ride" I said to the wolf, he smiled a large wolfy grin. I climbed on to his back. He set of at a steady pace.

The forest was lovely and so peaceful. When we got back to the truck we went behind the tree to phase; his swimming trunks were still behind there. He came out in his human form and the trunks on. He started to laugh, "What are you laughing at?" I asked. I didn't like it when people were laughing at me and I did not know why.

"Bella, you have cum in your hair!" he started laughing again, almost falling over. I looked in the mirror on the side of the truck, and there was cum in my hair, "great! Jake please helps me get this out" he came over; still laughing or course and told me what it was no good that it was not going to come out easily.

I had a plan, "ok, we go back down to the beach and go in the sea, and then I can wash it out" we got in and started to drive down to the beach. I was in luck; there were no people over the left side of the beach. I got out of the cab and walked very fast down to the water and ran in, it was freezing!

I was soon followed by Jacob who was going threw my hair and getting it out. "All out bells" he said. On the way back to the truck he said, "maybe you can come back to my house and have dinner with is" Jacob said. "Yeah, id like that. Id better tell Charlie first though"

On the way back we talked about werewolves. Id learnt that he was the alpha **(N.A in my story he is the alpha) **so what ever he said the pack had to do. I had also learnt that he could not age. And that if he cuts himself he heals very fast, he wanted to show me but I said no. when we got back to his house he called out to Billy but there was no answer.

"Maybe he is with your dad, ring your house and tell them that we will make dinner" Jacob said. I walked over to the phone and dialled my number.

"Hello, swan residence?" always so formal. "Hey dad it's me Bella, is Billy there with you?" I asked, I already knew he was because I could hear harry and Billy talking and the T.V on the football in the background. "Yeah, we are just watching the football, why?" I told him that we were planning to make dinner for them and he said that the game had just started so they would be an hour and 30 mins. "Ok dad, have fun watching football, see you later" he said a quick bye and hung up.

"Yeah he's over there, they are watching the football, and they will be there for hour and a half. So we have an hour to ourselves and then we can cook for 30 minuets" I told Jake. "Jake?" he didn't answer back. I heard a bark from the back garden. I walked out there. He was lying down on the grass; they had a big back garden surrounded by trees.

"Did you hear what I just said about your dad?" I asked him, he nodded. Time to be cheeky. "Well since you're a wolf and can't talk back then I will just take my swimming suet of and get a tan all over" I told him. He wined. I started to take my swimming suet of. Ounce all of I put in next to me and I got down on the floor next to Jacob.

I looked at him and he was just looking at me with his tongue hanging out. Good, I was teasing him. I closed my eyes again and then I felt his fur against my side, then suddenly I felt something in-between my legs. I looked up and there was Jacob in his wolf form licking my pussy. It actually felt quite good, I opened my legs and I felt him come closer.

He stopped licking, I looked up to see why and he was the human Jacob again. He came up to my face and kissed me hard. His hand cupped my face then slid down and lingered on my left Brest then slowly moved down my body. He started playing with my folds, he slid a finger into me, and it felt so good. He started pumping it in and out of me. "Wow bells, your so wet, it that all for me?" Jacob said in a husky voice. I let out a low moan.

He slid a second finger into me, it hurt a little. "Jake, oh my god, faster!" I moaned, and he did. I could feel my self going to cum. Jake felt my walls starting to tighten around his fingers. "Fuck … im going to …cum!" And when I said that he pulled out of me.

"Why did you stop?" I asked. "Because it will be better for you, now be quiet" Jake said. Then he slid both finger back into me and started to pump faster than before. He hit my g spot and I came all over his fingers. "Oh Jake, that felt so good!" I said wile trying to get my breath back.

We just stayed were we were, just relaxing. The timer went of, "oh. We need to start cooking, err can I borrow some of your sisters clothes?" I pulled me up and found some of his sisters old closed. We decided to cook spaghetti Bolognese. Because it was simple and it would feed all four of us.

When we had finished the dinner we put it on the table, and waited for Charlie and Billy. "So, Jake. You won't tell anyone what we did today will you?" He looked ashamed of himself, "well, when we phase our minds are linked, so they will find out, im sorry" crap. "Well tell them not to tell anyone." He smiled at that.

When they finally got home we started to eat, it was a quite nice meal. It was getting late so Charlie and I started to head of. "Bye Jake, Billy see you soon". I got to my truck and on my way out of there street I swear I saw Jake as a wolf going into the woods.

When I got home I had my shower and washed all of the sand of me. I put my new silk pyjamas on and climbed into bed. The perfect end to a perfect day.

Then I heard someone tapping against my window, then it open.

I looked at the window as it was starting to open, "Jake?"

**Is it Jake?? **

**Ok. I have a little riddle for you. What does TNMEBD stand for?? The first person to tell me the correct answer will have the next chapter dedicated to them. **

**This is 5 pages on word!!! That is the most I have ever written. For anything. **

**Please R&R so I know to keep writing. **

**Thanks **

**Jacob-blacks-bitch**


	4. I love you

**Chapter: 4 – I love you**

**Remember my internet is on the fritz. So I can't update as much. **

**This chapter is dedicated** **to Haleymae123**

**In second place - HPLUVR71495**

**And in third plac**e - **SarahCullen91 **

**For all of you that got the answer wrong, TNMEBD means – twilight, new moon, eclipse, breaking dawn. :)**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.**

Previously on: **werewolf**

When I got home I had my shower and washed all of the sand of me. I put my new silk pyjamas on and climbed into bed. The perfect end to a perfect day.

Then I heard someone tapping against my window, then it open.

I looked at the window, "Jake?"

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Jake? Is that you?" I asked. There was no answer. Ok now I am quite scared. I went over to the window and a looked out of it. Then all of a sudden Victoria was there grabbing my arms and pulling me out of my window. "JAKE! HELP ME!!" I screamed. "Your Jake killed my friend and you're Edward" I cut her of by screaming in her face "he is not my Edward!" "ok then, Edward killed my James, so ex-mate for ex-mate, I am going to kill you" she whispered the last part into my ear, it sent shivers down my spine.

Then she hit the back of my head and everything went back.

**Jacob P.O.V**

SHIT!! I can hear her, I can smell the vampire _Sam, are you any closer to Bella? _I asked him. I looked threw his eyes, I can see her, well he see's her. I turn to were Sam is. Then I felt Seth phase, _hey guys, im ready to do my patrol. _He said. _SETH get your acre here as fast as you can! NOW. _ He looked at what happened in my head and spun round and ran as fast as he could to where we were.

When we all got to were Bella was, there was a female ginger bloodsucker. _Sam. do you think that she is _'her'? He thought that it was. Bella was on the floor, on her side curled up. she got to her hunting stance, "three of you, this is going to be easy". _Seth, weren't Paul, embry and quil helping you tonight? _

_Yes. So they should be here soon. _Then as if by magic we had 3 more visitors. _Don't say a word and get here now!_ They followed my command. As no wolf could disobey the alpha. They saw my plans. Seth and Sam started to move around to make a little semi circle. Then very quietly the other 3 were doing the other half of the circle.

"Say your byes pups, cuz you're going down" at that moment Paul, embry and quil made themselves known. They started to growl. The ginger vampire was looking around at all of us, trying to find a way out. But she was stuck. _Ok, when she runs you follow and kill her, im going to stay with Bella. _I told them.

She tried to make a run for it. The pack went after her, or course we are faster then vampires and there was 5 of them chasing her. I went to Bella, still in my wolf form. I nudged her with my nose, and whined. I could see the pack killing the ginger vampire.

Bella opened her eyes, "Jake?" she said it in barely a whisper. I let out a whine, "im ok Jake, thanks" she said. What I really wanted to know if she was bit. I started looking around her sneak. She finally got what I was trying to do. "Oh, I was not bitten Jake" she told me. Thank the lord.

I got down to her level again and looked at my back, then at her. She was getting up and I nudged her with my nose to help her up. She grabbed my fur and pulled herself onto my back. I took her back to her house; the lights in her house were still on, great that means the Charlie is still up. "Crap" I heard Bella say.

"Don't worry, I will play the 'your getting old and forgetting things' card" she said, laughing after. After she was in the house, her excuse worked. I waited outside in my wolf form till I saw the downstairs lights go of, and her lights go on then off again. I phased back to my human form and put my shorts on, and I climbed up the tree and opened her window.

"Jake? Please say that this is you this time?" she said. I laughed and threw my self into her room. "Jake?! What are you doing in my room! Victoria has gone!" she hissed at me. "Bella, I am staying here tonight, just to be sure that there is no more danger" I told her, plus I was tired and I did not want to go on patrol tonight. She rolled over and said "fine but don't wake Charlie".

I got in her bed with her, "Jake, I am rely not comfortable with this" but I did not listen, I stayed were I was and just raped my arms around her. "Get used to it bells, because im staying" I told her.

**(N/A- magicangle30 stop reading here, and scroll down till you get to Bella's P.O.V because lemons start here) **I started playing with her hair and kissing her shoulder. She moaned, I love it when she does that. I put my hands under the front of her shirt and moved my way up to her breasts, I started to rub them. My right hand stayed on her right breast but my left hand moved down her body and under the silk of her trousers I slipped under them. I moved my fingers closer to her core.

I plunged my finger into her, she moaned in delight, so I slid a second finger into her. I was plunging in and out of her. After a few minuets I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers. So I went faster and started rubbing her clit with my thumb, "ahh, Jacob… so… good!" she moaned. With one final push, she came all over my fingers.

I pulled out of her and stuck my finger into my mouth, "wow, Bella you taste so good" I told her. She turned around to face me. "Jacob, I love you so much, take me" she told me. "Bella, I already have you" she looked at me and kissed me and took of my top "Jacob. Take me, right here, right now". Oh. Now I got what she meant.

"Bella, I can't your dad is across the hall" her face fell and she looked away. "Ok, fine, but if he wakes up, im blaming you" with that her lips found mine. I put my hands down the small of her back and started puling of her shirt. Ounce I had it of I tossed it across the room. She had her hands on my cheat moving downwards.

She got to my shorts line and started taking my boxers and my shorts of at the same time. As her hands pulled them down she pushed me on my back and followed her hands. When she reached my dick she took it and traced it with her finger. Then she started licking it like a lolly pop. Then she was swallowing my dick, wile tracing patterns with her tongue. Fuck this felt so good.

She was rubbing the part of my dick that her mouth could not swallow. I could feel my release coming soon. "Bells… im going to cum!" She stayed on my dick and swallowed all my cum. Then she came back up to my mouth and kissed me. I rolled her on her back and started to take of her pyjama trousers.

When they were of I took her head in both of my hands and said "Bella, are you sure you want to do this, because the first time will hurt" she looked into my eyes and said, "Jacob I love you more that anything in the whole wide world, im sure" with that I opened her legs wider and positioned myself at her entrance, "Jacob, please" I entered her, and she gasped, "Bella, are you ok?" I asked franticly.

She looked up at me, "Jacob. It is my first time just deal with it" wow. A woman in control, I like that. I went deeper until I got to her barrier I was going to open my mouth to ask if she rely wanted this but she shut me up by kissing me. I pulled back and plunged in and broke her barrier. She cried out in pain but told me to keep going. By the way her moans were going Im guessing that the pain had turned into pleasure.

I got so hyped up and all the pleasure in one evening was getting to me, I don't know what I was doing, I bit her arm, she started to bleed, but she had not noticed it yet. Why did I just do that, my teeth aren't that sharp. "Jake… this feels so good" she moaned to me. I could feel her close to her climax, and so was I. with one last push we came together and I collapsed on top of her.

"Jake, that was amazing" she told me. I pulled out of her and stayed there with her till we both fell into an amazing sleep.

**Bella P.O.V**

When I woke up in the morning, Jake was gone but a little not was in his place

My dearest Bella,

I went for a pack meeting, I will be by later.

Love you.

Jake (your big bad wolf)

I laughed at the 'big bad wolf' bit. Last night felt so amazing, I tried to get up to have a shower, but I collapsed on the bed again, my pussy was sore from the pounding it got last night. I tried to get up again but I held onto this bed frame and the door handle for support. I had my shower when I was washing myself I noticed a bite mark on my right arm, it hurt and it was deep.

When I got out I put a bandage on it. It was still bleeding. I went into my bedroom and I was going to tidy my bed but there was loads of blood stains over the sheets. Damn, I forgot about the blood. I took all the covers of and put them in for wash. I had nothing else to do today.

I was still tired for the fun last night. So I went to bed and tried to get some more sleep. I put on the radio and turned down so that I could still hear it but would not keep me awake. I slowly drifted of into sleep.

I was woken up by big, hot arms around me, plus a sickening pain in my stomach. "Excuse me Jacob" and I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. "Bella? Are you ok?" he sounded upset and frantic. "Have you eaten anything?" I shook my head and threw up again. I saw him looking at my arm, were he had bitten me, it was still bleeding. I got up to change the bandage. But as I was going to get up, he was already taking the old dressing of and putting a new one on.

"Bells, we need to go to my house, just quickly, to talk to Sam" he told me. He headed for the door, when we got outside we went into the cover of the trees and he phased I got on his back he started running to his house. But then he side tracked and went to the clearing. When we got there were was a bit back wolf and a sandy colour wolf.

I hopped of and sat on the floor, they started looking at each other and then the sandy colour one came to sit next to me wile Jake and the black one went further away. Yeah, like they need privacy. After about 5 minuets of stroking the wolf next to me. I got inpatient "ok, can someone _please_ phase so you can tell me what the _hell_ is going on!" I said.

The two wolves went to the bushes to phase and Jacob just stayed were he was, we did not hide anything anymore. He put his shorts on and came to sit down next to me and the two other boys came out the bushes with there shorts on and sat opposite. "Bella, this is Sam, my second in command" he said gesturing to the boy on the left. "And this little thing is the packs newest member, Seth, he was the one that sat with you" they both said there hi's.

"So Jake, mind to tell me what is going on?" I asked. "Well Bella, you know that I bit you last night" he looked at my arm. I nodded "well Sam would like to see it, he has been a wolf for the longest and knows all the old legends"

I took of my bandage; oh my god it is still bleeding!, Sam came closer and looked at the bite carefully "Bella I am so sorry, I think you are going to need to stay with ether Jake, because of your dad knowing Jake, or am my house, because of Emily" oh got, this is bad, really really bad. Jake took me back to my house and I started to pack my normal clothes and Jake came up behind me, "err bells pack clothes that are baggy on you" he told me, I had a lot of baggy clothes so I was ok.

"Right now you need to tell your dad" he told me. so I picked up the phone and rang the police station, "hello, forks police, how may I help" "hi, can you put me threw to chief swan please?" I asked. "Ok, may I ask who is calling please" god iv called so many time they should know by now. "It's Bella". They put me threw to Charlie, "hey bells what is the matter?" he asked. So I told him that I was staying round Emily's for a bit, because I have not seen her in ages plus I would get to spend more time with Jake, he said ok. And then we hung up.

"Jake how are we going to get these two suite cases to Emily's?" I asked, he didn't say anything he just took my biggest case and went outside and I pick up my other one and locked up. I went into the woods and saw Sam and Jacob in there wolf forms; Sam took the heavy one in his mouth by the handle and started to run. Jacob got down to my level and I got on his back then he took the handle to my one in his mouth and started to run.

When we got to Emily's house we went inside and set up my things in there guest bedroom. Then we all sat down in the front room, not knowing what to say.

To break the silence Sam said "well this is going to be a fun few weeks".

**Soooo tell me what you think… **

**Please R&R so I know to keep writing. :) **

**I love every one who reviewed!!!!**

**And magicangle30 don't have a go at us for the lemons that is why it is rated M.**

**Jacob-blacks-bitch.**

**xx**


	5. Trouble

**Chapter 5 – trouble **

**Sorry nor not up dating it would not let me sign in for 2 days, it said there was a error. **

**Ok, I need you guys help, I am at team Jacob, but all my mates at school that love twilight are team Edward. Should I agree with them or stand my ground and buy team Jacob stuff. So please help me!!!!!**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.**

Previously on: **I love you**

When we got to Emily's house we went inside and set up my things in there guest bedroom. Then we all sat down in the front room, not knowing what to say.

To break the silence Sam said "well this is going to be a fun few weeks".

**Bella P.O.V**

The first week went by with now problems, there was no pain, but Jake did say that I was getting a bit of a high tempter.

As the weeks went on I wanted to get a little house in la push, so that when I phase I will be with that pack. Charlie wouldn't mind, plus he could still see me, and I wanted to get into the la push school so if I lost it the back would help me. I wanted to go back to forks high school just to say my goodbyes.

I got dressed in my jeans and green long sleeve top and set of in my truck.

I got there before the rest of the students, so I just sat in the car and started thinking about what life will be as a werewolf. I wonder what colour I will be.

About 10 minuets later other cars started to turn up. I slowly started to walk over to my class.

Today I had:

1st lesson- maths

Break

2nd lesson- English

3rd lesson- history

Lunch

4th lesson- biology

5th lesson- PE

Great. I come back to school the day I have PE, maybe the werewolf gene will help me in being more coordinated.

I wasn't really paying much attention to the lessons, I just wanted to get to lunch so that I could say goodbye to people, when the bell rang after history I rushed out the classroom and went to the lunch hall, and I saw some of them sitting at the table already; Ang, jess and mike. I walked over there and jess just sat there with her mouth open, "is this seat taken?" I asked pointing at the seat next to Ang. "err no, you can sit there Bella, we haven't seen you in so long. What happened to you?" mike said.

I just told them that I had been diagnosed with depression and that I could not go to school, and I just came in today to say bye because I was being homeschooled. I know it is a lie, but it was for there own good.

When the whole gang was sitting down at the table, I smelled a very sweet, icy smell. It was getting stronger until I felt a small ice cold hand on my left shoulder. "Hi Bella, long time no see, can we chat?" The voice asked, I knew it was Alice, and I could never say no to her. "Yeah sure" I looked round the table and said "ok, so I might see you guys round. Bye" they said there byes and I got up and followed Alice to the small forest opposite the school.

It was that moment that I realised that the horrible sickly, sweet smell was her, but she always smelled so nice to me, maybe this is how vampires smelled to werewolves. "Bella, do you know why we are here?" she asked me, we, that mean _he_ is here to. I shook my head, "we are here Bella because I saw us standing here then your future suddenly disappearing!" she sounded pissed, good; they left me, they don't love me and I am finally happy, why did they need to come and screw it up.

Then I heard running, not human running but vampire running, there were 4 of them. Great the little gang reunited. The smell got worse as they got closer. They started slowing, then Alice touched my arm, "Bella, are you ok? Your shaking, don't worry Edward will be here soon to hold you" WHAT!! SHE THINKS I STILL LOVE HIM!!!! "Alice, let me get one thing strait, I DON'T LOVE EDWARD!!!" I screamed in her face. I looked at my hands, they were shaking violently, I knew what was happening so I stepped away from Alice.

I blinked and suddenly all 5 vampires were standing in front of me. "Bella what's happening to you?" Edward said. Like I had to explain to him, I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. To tell you the truth I was scared to phase, don't know why but I was.

But I could not calm down, I could not control my anger towards the Cullen's, I could see jasper clutching his head. "I love you Bella, I never stopped loving you" Edward said, that sent me over the edge; I could not keep focus anymore. I closed my eyes and it felt like I was being set on fire from the inside but it did not hurt, the heat spread threw me, and when I opened my eyes again, there was my clothes shredded on the floor and 5 vamps in there hunting stance. I lifted my paw up to see the colour.

I am white, pure white. Great now I will get dirty easy. Edward laughed and got out of his hunting stance. Why did he laugh I wonder? "Because Bella, I can hear your thoughts. I'm guessing now that you are never going to become a vampire the… wall containing your mind has gone" he explained. Great no privacy now.

Edward started to growl, "yo bro what's wrong" Emmett asked. "That mutt slept with her and bit her that is why she is like this; I am going to kill him" with that Edward ran in the direction of la push, I was thinking of something that might get Jacob attention what would they do in a time like this? _Howl_ that is what I shall do. I let out a long howl into the air. The pack will definitely hear that, and they will know it was me because the rest of the pack is at school.

We were running, and I was slowly catching up with him… just a little bit faster… ha I was in front of him, I spun around till I was facing him, he stopped dead in his tracks, I growled at him, then I heard voices in my head _who howled?_ I did not recognise the voice but I showed him what happened.

Then many other voices came into my head. But I ignored them and concentrated on the Cullen's. "Bella, I know you still love me, please come back with me, I love you" Edward told me. _I DON'T LOVE YOU, GET OUT OF MY LIFE! _I screamed at him in my mind.

He just looked at me with his mouth open and said nothing. At that moment Jake came and stood beside me _bells are you ok? You look amazing in white. I love you _awww he was so caring. Edward growled at me and Jacob. _Edward dear, if you don't like what to hear and see, then __fuck off!_ I said.

The shock on his face was priceless, it looked like Emmett had just come up and slapped him in the face. He starting stumbling backwards then he ran at full speed towards his house. Good, he hurt me; payback. The rest of the Cullen's just looked at us and got into there fighting stances but then the rest of the pack were standing behind us. _Bells, go and sit in front of me a sec I am going to phase and tell them something. _I went in front of him and sat down.

"leeches, how much we would like to kill you, we cant because we are on your turf, and speaking of turf, remember you can not come on to the reservation, no matter what! So move to a different country and don't come back!"

With that they turned around and ran of into the woods towards there house. we all howled in victory. I looked around at the rest of the pack, I would stick out like a saw thumb I was the only bright coloured one here. _Welcome to the pack Bella. We hare having a BBQ tonight pack members only, and now you are a pack member you can come. _Sam said.

_Yeah, ill be there, it sounds fun there are more of us this year. _I rely wanted to be alone with Jake right now, I was so happy, I felt like I finally belonged. Jake had phased and heard that. _Ok, guys, scram and get back to school. I need to talk things out with Bella _Jake said. And being the alpha they all obeyed.

We were left there on our own in our werewolf forms. He licked my face _I love you Isabella Marie swan_. He never used my full name unless he was ether really angry or rely serious. _ I love you too Jacob black. _We looked into each others eyes, I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, I just knew it.

_I better be getting back to my flat Jake, I want to freshen up, and find some comfortable clothes, if I cant find any then me, Emily and Leah will need to go shopping. _We set of in the direction of my flat, luckily my back garden did not have a fence round it and it had the forest on the edge of it.

When we got back I did not know how to phase back, _err Jake how do I phase back? _ I asked. He laughed a little _think about the thing that makes you happy, and relaxed. _That was easy I just had to think about him. I slowly started to calm down, just as I felt I was about to phase I heard _ill pick you up at 7 for the BBQ bye, love you. _The last words I could think were _I love you too. _

I phased and ran into the house, I ran up to the bathroom. I looked at myself in my full length mirror, and I had changed a lot, I was a little taller and I had curves and a lot of muscle, I got in the shower and got all cleaned up, I got out and put a towel round me and went to the wardrobe the only thing that fit me was my one and only dress. It was a strapless dress it came to just below the knee and it was white dress with pale yellow flowers in places, I think it looked ok.

I looked in my mirror and straightened out my dress, it showed off my curves beautifully. I put my shoes on; they were just white flip flops. I wanted to do something with my hair, I looked in the mirror and gasped; it is now permanent straight and it had Wight highlights in it. It looked kinds nice.

Jake picked me up at 7, just like he said he would. I opened the door and he looked like he was going to say something but he just stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Well. Come on Jake lets get going" I said and locked the door. I walked to his car and looked back to see were he was he was still looking at me.

"Bells you look, wow" he said and started walking to his car. When we arrived at Sam's house there was already food on the table outside. When we entered the back garden everyone stopped and looked at me, I felt kind of embarrassed. "Hey guys" Jake said and then went to get some food for us. I went to go sit with Emily and Leah.

"wow Bella you look amazing" Leah said. "one day this week and you and Emily need to go shopping, this is the only thing that fits me" as soon at those words were out of my mouth Emily was talking to Leah about shops we could go into and what I would look good in.

After about 3 hours of talking and drinking most people here were as drunk as a skunk. Including me. Some people were going home but only me, Jake, Leah and Paul stayed. We were all pretty drink. We all went inside and sat in the living room.

"So who want to play truth or dare, werewolf style?"

**Chapter number 5 completed. Yay. **

**So if you could tell me what you think about the chapter and about the whole team Jacob thing, it would make me happy. :) **

**Thanks can't wait for the reviews. **

**Luv ya all**

**Jacob-blacks-bitch**

**p.s. magicangle30 ****DO NOT**** read the next chapter, because the whole chapter is lemons. Laura told me to warn you. so don't read chapter 6 when its uploaded. **

**Xx **


	6. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 6 – truth or dare **

**My pc wont let me reply to reviews, so if I reply to your review then it will be threw a private message. **

**The results for the teams are:**

**5 people told me to stay with team Jacob**

**1 person told me to go to team Edward**

**So I am going to stay with team Jacob. **

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.**

Previously on: **Trouble**

After about 3 hours of talking and drinking most people here were as drunk as a skunk. Including me. Some people were going home but only me, Jake, Leah and Paul stayed. We were all pretty drink. We all went inside and sat in the living room.

"So who want to play truth or dare, werewolf style?"

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Werewolf style? What do you mean by that?" I asked. Emily said "the pack, and me, don't keep any secrets. Jake has never played this before because, it is too… sexual, and we wanted to wait till he had imprinted and had sex, now that it has happened we can all play" well, I have a good life now I might as well start to live it.

"Ok I will play" I said.

Sam walked out of the room and went to the kitchen, he came back with 2 bottles of vodka, "for fit has to drink a shot" he told me and Jake. "ok every one get into a circle and I will go get the cards with the truth and dares on them" Emily said, she sound half drunk half happy.

We sat down and it went.

Sam

Emily Leah

Paul Jake

Me

Emily came back with 8 cards she put them in the middle of the circle with the drink. She went to get another bottle for spinning. She came back with an empty Smirnoff ice bottle. Before she sat down she spun it. As it started to slow we all got very nervous.

It landed on Paul, phew. Sam pick picked up a card and read it out loud, "truth, Do you love any one in this room?" Paul looked pleased; I am guessing that it was a good one. "That's easy, nope". Sam put that card back down and spun the bottle again.

It stopped on Leah, this time Emily picked up one of the cards in the middle. She laughed; "dare, give the boy opposite you a hand job" we all burst out laughing. Leah crawled forward till she was near Paul. She pulled down his shorts and his boxers a little bit, she grabbed his dick and started pumping up and down.

After a few minuets he came all over her. She just licked it all up. He pulled his boxers back up, and his breathing came back to normal. And they do this every year?

On her way back to her place Leah spun the bottle. Oh crap it stopped on me. Crap, crap, crap! Leah got the card this time, "Bella, beginners luck. Truth, Have you imprinted yet?" phew, thank the lord. "Yeah, I have" they all looked puzzled. I pointed at Jake. "Can I explain when we are sober please" Jake said. We laughed.

I spun the bottle this time. Ha it landed on Paul. Jake picked up the card; he started growling, and shaking. I put my hand on his arm "Jake, calm down. What's wrong?" he showed me the card. Oh crap. "Dare, Finger the girl next to you" he said threw clenched teeth. "Jake" Paul said "buddy I can take the for fit if you like?" Jake just shook his head, "no, a dares a dare. But if you think about it later I will kill you" he threatened.

Paul reached his hand over and slid it under my skirt and under my panties. He started to rub my clit, it felt so good but so wrong at the same time because it was not Jake. he carried on rubbing my clit with his thumb but slid a finder into me. he started pumping in and out of me. I felt my muscles clenching, and so did Paul, he went faster. I released all over his fingers and before anyone said anything Jake was handing Paul a tissue.

Paul cleaned his fingers of and then spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Jacob. I picked up the card, "dare, take an item of clothing of" then I remembered that about 2 hours ago he took his top of. Crap that means he will be playing the rest of the game in his boxers.

He stood up and took his trousers of. Then sat back down. Wow his body was so hot. He spun the bottle this time and it landed on Sam and Leah picked up the card, "dare, make out with person next to you for 2 minuets" and Sam smiled and leaned over to Emily, they started kissing we all felt the need to look away, because they were a couple. After the 2 minuets were over Sam spun the bottle again.

It landed on Jake again Leah picked up the card, "truth, Have you ever masturbated before?" well I knew the answer to that, "yeah, loads of times" he laughed. Jake spun the bottle and it landed on Emily and Paul picked it up, "dare, give the boy opposite you a hand job" Sam did not Evan flinch but I growled. Emily crawled over the circle and pulled his boxers down a little bit and started pumping up and down. Jake started to pant and started to say "fuck" under his breath.

He came over his chest, and Emily went to sit back over with Sam and we continued playing. After about 4 hours of this nearly everyone was naked and had done at least 1 thing with everyone else in the circle. Paul spun the bottle again, but he spun it so hard that it broke. So Emily said "well looks like it is a dare of all of us to do" we all thought about it and then finally I got it, "I know what, I dare me and everyone, to break into the Cullen's house and trash it" everyone was looking at m shocked, I thought it was a good idea at getting back at them.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this I mean they were like your family" Leah said. "im sure it will be my way of getting revenge, no one kill the piano, that is mine!" we ran out the house; still naked and went into the woods and phased, but Emily got on sams back so she could come with us. "Wow Bella you look lovely as a Wight wolf"

Ounce we got to the Cullen's house I put down some rules, _ok, the piano is mine and don't leave any room unturned. _Paul ran into Alice and jaspers room, Leah went into rose and Emmett's room, Emily was just in the living room chucking stuff all over the place, Sam was in Carlisle's study and Jake was in Esme and Carlisle's room, I had the piano and Edwards's room.

They all went to were I sent them, I went to find the piano, I figured I would make it suffer; I broke all the strings the tore off the keys then crushed it. Then I ran up to Edwards's room. I broke all his CD's and ripped all his books to shreds I broke his windows and then I went to see how everyone else was doing and they were all done.

_Well I think that was the most weird and fun game of truth and dare I have ever played. I think I am going to go home and rest, because us girls need to be up early tomorrow. _Then Leah shouted _SHOPPING_, everyone made there way home, and I invited Jake to my house.

Ounce we were inside and phased back to our human selves, we got undressed and got into bed. I was on my back and he was on top of me, "Bella, you are the most beautiful girl I know, I love you forever and always" this made my heart miss a beat, some times he was a right gentleman. "I love you to Jake, and you know it" he started kissing the palm of my hand.

He worked his way up and started kissing my mouth, I rubbed my hands down his body and found his dick and started pumping up and down. He wanted to return the favour and started to rub my clit with his thumb. It felt so good.

Ounce we both had our release we calmed down. I put his entrance at my core and before he entered me he said "I love you so much" and they he started pumping in and out, he went slowly at first then he got faster and faster. "fuck, Jake" that seemed to make him go harder, until he hit my g spot, I screamed out in pleasure but he was still going, but his release was soon.

With one final push he came inside of me. He fell on top of me. We were so tired. He rolled off of me and just looked into my eyes. We stayed like this for a few minutes and then the perfect end to a err perfectly weird day.

Nothing could screw up my life now.

**Err don't know what to say this time.**

**But please review, I am happy when I get reviews and a happy writer, writes faster. :) **

**Thanks**

**Jacob-blacks-bitch**

**Xx **


	7. Daddy

**Chapter 7 – daddy. **

**I know my last chapter and this chapter might be a bit shit, but my dad keeps on stealing my laptop and won't give it back.**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.**

Previously on: **truth or dare **

With one final push he came inside of me. He fell on top of me. We were so tired. He rolled off of me and just looked into my eyes. We stayed like this for a few minutes and then the perfect end to a err perfectly weird day.

Nothing could screw up my life now.

**Bella P.O.V**

Today I got up rely early, because Emily was insistent in getting me a whole new wardrobe, not just a little shopping, but a all day, never leave the mall, spend all of your money, kind of trip. I have never been a shopping type but I needed clothes.

I had a shower, to feel clean from last night. What a night. I got out of the shower and started making my way towards the kitchen, because my washing machine was to get my dress. I put it on and went back to the bedroom, and there was my lovely Jake sleeping.

There was a knock at the door, I knew who it was. They never usually knock they just come straight in, we were family before last night but now we have nothing to hide. I went to the door to answer it, but I was not them. "Hello, how may I help you?" I said to the police officer. "Are you Isabella swan? The daughter of chief swan?" oh no this can't be good. "Yes I am why do you ask?" "I am sorry to inform you that your father has died. He was attacked in his home last night, I am so sorry for your loss, he was a great man"

He told me that the attractor was female and very fast, and she was blond with pink bits in her hair, a strawberry blond. I only knew one person, Tanya.

He left to go to his next job; I just sat in the living room and cried. I could not think about anything else, It was Christmas in two months. I was hoping that this would be my first Christmas with Charlie, but it looks like it was never meant to be. At that moment Emily and Leah came in laughing then Emily shouted, "Bella, time to go shopping come on!" then I am guessing she herd me crying because she said, "Bella? Are you ok? Where are you?" then they came around the corner and comforted me.

They asked what was wrong and I told them everything. "Oh, hunni I am so sorry" said Leah. Then Jake came into the living room. "Emily, Leah can you take Jake and go please, I just want to be alone" they said yes and took the half asleep Jake with them. Ounce they were gone I locked the door not that it would stop any werewolf of vampire of they wanted to get in.

I knew what I was going to do, I was going to go to the Cullen's place find there sent, follow it and that should lead me to Tanya, and then I will kill her! The pack would not be on patrols today because they would still be drunk from last night, but that shock sobered me up.

I went to my desk and got a pen and paper,

_Dear all,_

_I have gone after the one who killed my father. I will kill her, so don't try and stop me._

_I will be back soon; I can do this on my own. Don't follow_

_Bella_

_Xx_

I put it on my bed so that if someone came in then they would see it. I went out the back door, I needed to phase so I just thought of Edward kissing Tanya that made me angry. Good, I started to phase. When I looked again I was a huge white wolf. I started running as fast as I could to the Cullen's place.

I reached the house and boy did it stink. It was like bleach being pored up my nose. I picked up the strongest sent, I followed it, it lead me out of forks. I ran for hours, I was not going fast because if I went fast I might miss the cent.

The sun was in the centre of the sky so its 12:00. Wow I have been running for ages. But I wasn't tired, being a werewolf was so cool.

**Leah P.O.V **

It had been about 4 hours, I should go and see if Bella is ok. I rang her phone, and I got no answer. Hmm she always answers her phone, I decided that I would go over there and see what Is wrong.

It took me only a few minuets to get there by foot. I knocked on her door and lessened inside for the sound of someone walking but I got nothing. I went round to the woods behind her house and tried to get in that way. Her back door was wide open, oh no. I went into her apartment and shouted, "Bella?" and I got nothing.

I went into her bedroom and there was a note on her bed. Oh crap this cant be good. after I read it I started to panic. I went outside to phase. I could sense her in my head, but the only thoughts I could get from her was killing Tanya. I had to tell the others, I made my way to the clearing to call the pack together. _Leah, if you love me you wouldn't do this_ Bella thought. Crap. Well I do love her, so I can't. _Ok, I wont, but be safe, love you. _

I ran back to her house and phased, I got rid of the note and left I locked the back door on my way out. I went over to Emily's luckily Sam was at jakes house, I told her what just happened between me and Bella, she was shocked. "but what am I going to tell the pack?" I asked. "Well, we err can just keep on telling them that she went shopping, try not to phase because then they would know" that would be hard for me but I need to be strong for Bella.

For Bella.

**Bella P.O.V**

I knew I was getting close, I picked up a new vampires sent. I kept on running until I could hear voices, I recognised Edwards, he was out in the Forrest talking to someone they weren't a Cullen. I tried to sneak closer and tried not to think because of Edward. I could see them, it was Tanya, I could not control myself I lunged at Tanya.

But Edward saw my plan before I jumped and he pushed me back with all this strength. "What the hell are you playing at Bella!" he shouted at me _SHE killed my father Edward, she deserves to die! _ He was shocked, he looked at Tanya, "Tanya did you kill Bella's father?" she walked over to Edward and put her hand around his arm, "well, she made you unhappy, and I just wanted her to feel the pain that you were feeling" then she kissed him on the cheek.

I started to growl, I knew she killed him, and I was going to kill her. _Edward if you stop me I will kill you to._ I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Ready to die pup" she said with venom in her voice. Edward stepped back, and she got into her hunting stance. I flew at her, she tried to bite me, I had the upper advantage I was a werewolf we were the only thing that can kill a vampire other than its own kind.

I tore her arm off, then the other one, she screamed in agony. Good. I stepped back and looked at her, she was a mess, I wanted her to suffer so I went for her leg and ripped it of. "YOU BITCH!! If you kill me then my family will avenge me" with that I lunged at her neck. _Edward start a fire, NOW! _I know I hate him, but I need his help.

When I was finished there was a fire building behind me. I threw her body parts into the fire and watched that bitch burn.

_I'm sorry If me killing Tanya upset you, but I needed to avenge my father. _I needed to get back to la push. "Bella please don't go, this will be the last time I see you, remember I can't go to la push" _and that's my problem because??_ He can go jump of a cliff for all I care.

_Good bye Edward, maybe we will see each other again soon, bye. Oh and one more thing. Your house in forks might be a bit…unorganised. _I started to run back to la push, I felt no one following me. It felt so good to be going home. I felt someone in my head and they just started to sing _Leah, stop singing you are crap at it _then I laughed _OH BELLA! I WAS SO WORRIED!! _I replayed everything that just happened. _Oh Bella, you are so brave, but I am glad you are not hurt, and plus now we can still go shopping._ fun shopping.

I ran back to my house as fast as I could, when I was in my back garden I phased back and put my dress back on. I was so hungry after that run, plus I had just killed someone for the first time in my life. I needed to get my mind of my dad, so I phoned up pizza express and ordered an x large pepperoni pizza.

Great, my life couldn't get anymore complicated, I was a new wolf, my dad just died and I had no family in forks. Great.

**Sooooo, big twist. Didn't see that coming did ya.**

**Please R&R. the more reviews I get the happier I am, the happier I am the more I write. **

**Thanks**

**Jacob-blacks-bitch **

**Xx **


	8. It only gets better

**Chapter 8 – funeral & twist **

**Do you guys find the 'previously on' bit annoying or helpful. Because when ever I get an update to a story I always go back a chapter to see what it said. So please tell me what you think. :)**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.**

Previously on: **daddy**

I ran back to my house as fast as I could, when I was in my back garden I phased back and put my dress back on. I was so hungry after that run, plus I had just killed someone for the first time in my life. Plus I needed to get my mind of my dad, so I phoned up pizza express and ordered an x large pepperoni pizza.

Great, my life couldn't get anymore complicated, I was a new wolf, my dad just died and I had no family in forks. Great.

**Bella P.O.V**

It had been a couple of weeks since my father's death and the police said it was time for me to go threw his stuff and take what I wanted. As I stepped into my old house it felt like a wave of sadness just flooded into me. After a few hours of searching - and a few hours of crying - I had come up with 3 black bags full of his stuff.

The funeral was also today, this would be the first time anyone has seen me in 3 weeks; apart from Emily and Leah, because we still went shopping and they came over every now and again to see how I was doing. I brought a long black dress, with high heel shoes, I dyed the Wight streaks in my hair brown so that I did not stand out. When we got to the cemetery there was about 20 people there already.

I walked over and sat in the front row of seats and waited till all the seats were full. Jake sat on my left and Emily on my right. Evan my mum came of the funeral and I was not expecting that. The funeral was not starting yet so I went to see her; obviously Phil was with her. "Hey mum" she just looked at me blankly, "Bella? Is that you?" wow, I had changed a lot if my own mum did not recognise me, "yeah it's me" we started chatting about how he died and what I am going to do now. "Mum I am staying in la push; I have a house there and friends, and a boy friend".

Just then the minister called everyone to sit down. So I kissed her on the cheek and went to sit down. "We are gathered here to say farewell to Charlie swan and to commit him into the hands of God. In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit" then he started saying a prayer "Lord our God, you are the source of life. In you we live and move and have our being. keep us in life and death in your love, and, by you grace, lead us to your kingdom, Through your Son, Jesus Christ, our Lord. love, and, by you grace, lead us to your kingdom, Through your Son, Jesus Christ, our Lord" then we all said amen. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" then he turned to the coffin and said "The Lord bless you and watch over you. The Lord make his face shine upon you, and be gracious to you. The Lord look kindly on you and give you peace; In the Name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit"

The music started playing and they started lowering the coffin down into the floor, everyone was coming up to me and saying nice things about my father to me, then they were leaving but I stayed till the coffin was fully berried. When he was fully gone I walked back to my truck and made my way back home.

When I got there Jake was sitting in my living room, "Jake what are you doing here?" I asked, because right now I wanted to be left alone. "Bella, there is a pack meeting tonight, and we need you to come, it is important" well I need to get out of the house so what the hell, "ok, what time do you want to meet and were?" he told me that I was to meat at the clearing at 9 pm.

He kissed me on the lips and left. I did myself some lunch and watched some TV. I looked at the clock at it was only 3pm, what was I going to do for the rest of the day. I am going to treat myself and go to a spa, I went online to see were the nearest spa was and it was only half an hour away. I decided to take Emily, because I couldn't rely imagine Leah in a spa.

I picked up my phone and phoned Emily's house, I asked her if she could be at my house in 15 minutes and that I had a surprise. She agreed, and exactly 15 minuets later she was at my door. "Hey Bella were are we going?" she asked "well I want to relax and I couldn't imagine anyone else to be with" I said pulling her along to my truck; I am so going to raid the Cullen's house and find there money to get a new car.

She got in my truck with out a word; on the way there we talked about the pack and what the change was like for me, because she was thinking of asking Sam to bite her because she wanted to be with him forever. I thought that was so sweet.

When we finally got there she was so shocked and thrilled, she ran into the reception and waited for me there, "I have 2 reservations under swan" I said to the lady behind the desk. She led us around the back and threw a door, there were 2 mud bathes waiting for us, I had my bathing suit but Emily didn't "Bella, you didn't tell me that we needed our bathing suits!" Emily said the lady from the desk said, "Oh, we keep emergency bathing suits with us, just in case, and you are just in luck, we brought some new ones… yesterday so they have not been warn before" she said with a smile.

Emily was in a dark blue suit and I was in a black one. We got in to separate mud bathes and I almost fell asleep, but Emily woke me up by saying, "Bella, what would you say if I asked you to bite me?" that took me my shock. "Wow, why me?" I asked. I thought she wanted Sam to bite her.

"Because Bella, Sam will properly say no, plus I feel left out" she told me. "But Emily don't you want children because remember werewolves don't age" I told her, I was ok with it because I couldn't handle children in my new werewolf state.

"Well I don't want kids this second, plus I want to be with Sam" she was always thinking about Sam. "Well if I did, then when the effects start showing we will go on holiday so they wont notice until you phase" god id sounded like I had planned it all.

"Well lets give it a go, please Bella I really want this" well looks like we will be going on holiday soon, "fine, but not now, we are relaxing" "THANK-YOU BELLA!!!" she screamed. "Yeah yeah, shut up and relax" I said. We both fell asleep and then half and hour later, the lady came up to us and said that it was time to get out of the mud and have a massage.

We got out of the bath and had a quick shower to get the mud off. Then we went into a room with two massage tables I got on one; face down and Emily on the other. We heard the door open and two women came in.

The massage felt so good, we were massaged for about 40 minuets. When that was done we were so relaxed that I needed to drink coffee to wake me up so that I could drive home.

On the way home we talked about when I was going to bite her and were we would go on 'holiday'. All we knew is that we wanted to go some were that the pack might not be able to hear us.

When we got home she thanked me for a lovely time. When I got home I went and had a drink of water and then tried to figure out what I could do.

I haven't been in my wolf form for 3 weeks and I could use a run to wake me up, just as I was about to go out the back door Leah burst in the front door, "hi Bella! What you doing?" "Im going for a run, want to come with me?" she said ok and came to the backdoor.

When we had phased we started running the patrol just for something to do. _Bella, I am so sorry I never realised how sad you were about your dads death_ Leah said, shit I remember that nothing was a secret. _Can we please not talk about it, it is really upsetting._

After that we ran in silence then about half way round the perimeter Paul phased. _Hey girls, why you out here so early? _Paul said. _Hi Paul, we were bored and I needed a run, what time did Jake tell you to meet for the meeting? _I asked. They were both thinking 10:30. I replayed the conversation that me and Jake had, they didn't know why he said 9 to me.

We ran for a few hours and then at 9 Jake phased and noticed that Leah and Paul where there with us. _Paul, Leah phase back, I told you 10:30. Now GO! _Leah started running back to my house and Paul to his house. When they had gone me and Jake started running to the clearing.

When we got there I saw that he was carrying a bag in his mouth. _Bells, phase back we are going to have a little pick nick. _I phased back and put my clothes back on and he put his shorts on. He got a blanket out of the bag and put it on the floor then some whine. "Wow Jake what is all this for?" I asked as we sat down on the blanket.

He didn't answer he just pored me a drink and when he handed it to me I drank a bit of it. "I love you Bella" he said then his lips came crushing down on mine, I put my drink of the floor so I didn't spill it. "Jake, I love you too, more than anything" I told him and I meant it. Jake went to get something from his bag but before he showed it to me Sam and Seth in there wolf form came into the clearing.

"SETH! SAM! GO THE FUCK AWAY I SAID 10:30!!" Jake screamed at them. But they did not move so I got up and went to talk to them, "hey guys, if you don't go away now I will make your life a living hell, and I will tear off your dick and make you eat them" I said in a sweet voice. They looked at each other and started to slowly walk back then I stepped forward and they started whimpering and running back towards la push.

"they wont be bothering us anymore" I said, Jake laughed. I sat down cross legged in front of Jake and he got on one knee and pulled a box from behind his back and opened it.

"Isabella Marie swan, will you marry me?"

**Hmmm will she say yes??**

**And can you give me suggestion for what colour Emily could be cuz I don't have a clue. **

**Please review :)**

**Jacob-blacks-bitch**

**Xx**


	9. the answer

**Chapter 9 – the answer **

**I got asked if I would do a sequel for this story, what does everyone else think.**

**I am SOOOOO Sorry I have not updated in AGES but my dad banned me from the internet and my pc broke. **

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.**

Previously on: **It only gets better **

"They won't be bothering us anymore" I said, Jake laughed. I sat down cross legged in front of Jake and he got on one knee and pulled a box from behind his back and opened it.

"Isabella Marie swan, will you marry me?"

**Bella P.O.V**

"YES! Yes, yes I will!" I said. I started crying. He hugged me and put the box that had the ring in it to the side of him. He crushed his lips to mine with such passion that I did not even remember my own name.

He put his hand under my dress and lifted it up and over my head. As he did that I reached down and started to slide his shorts of. He broke apart from the kiss again and pulled his shorts off the rest of the way and then he looked at me and said, "So beautiful" and started to kiss me again.

He moved his left hand down to my Brest, and started to message it. I moaned in delight. He started kissing me jaw line and my shoulder. I loved him so much. Hr broke the kiss and started kissing down my body, he kept on going till her reached my core and he started licking it and biting it gently. I could feel my walls tightening, "ah, Jake im going to cum" I moaned and just as I said that, he stopped. "Jacob black! You Finnish what you started!" I told him. She smiled and me and replaced his tongue with his finger.

With in seconds I came over his finger. It felt so good. He came back and started kissing me again. When we broke the kiss he entered me so fast that I gasped. "Jake!! Oh my god, I love you so much" and that was the encouragement he needed as he went faster and harder. Within a few minutes we came to our releases. He pulled out of me and I lay on my back and got my breath back.

We got up and put our clothes back on and he reached round and got the ring and opened it up and pulled the ring out it was attached to a necklace, "what is with the necklace?" I asked. He smiled, "if you phased and it was on your finger it would break so I put it on a necklace, phase and I will see if it fits, plus the pack should be here soon" I took my clothes off; again and phased. _Hi Bella what you doing? _ That was Leah; I could feel the rest of the pack in my mind running towards us.

I ignored them and looked at Jacob and he put the necklace on me I looked at him and whined, "Bella you look wonderful" he told me. I wagged my tail I was so happy and the rest of the pack could sense it. Jake phased and was thinking about what just happened _Jake! Stop thinking about that! _I shouted. Everyone laughed. Great, _ok, so what is this meeting about? _Seth asked we all looked at Jake. _Well I think that we should be on the look out for leeches soon, because as we all know Bella here killed one of them. So be on your guard._

Everyone looked at me and I felt do embarrassed. And I suddenly had I idea while the Cullen's are away might as well get there money and get myself a new car. They wouldn't mind, they have loads in bank accounts. As soon as the thought was in my head everyone was looking at me again. _Well it's been fun talking to you all, I should be going now. Unless you want me to do a patrol Jake? _I asked. I replayed the thing we did just before the pack came. He started drooling and then thought _err well. No you can go but I might need you to do patrol tomorrow. _Good. I walked over to him and laid my head on his shoulder and then licked his face _GET A ROOM!! _Shouted Sam.

We laughed and I ran towards the Cullen's house. As I reached the Cullen's land the vampire smell hit me like a ton of bricks. But it was not as bad because they had not been here for a while. I searched around for some money and I found £900,000,000 wow someone had been saving up. Well this was going to get me my new car! And all sorts of fun things.

I put on some of Emmett's cloths because they were the only ones that fitted me in the house and I started to walk down the street. It was a long walk but it gave me time to think. When I reached La Push I got in my car and went to the car dealership. I looked around and I saw a lovely Ferrari with no roof, it would certainly be a change from the pile of junk I had been driving around.

I went up to the desk and then they told me that I could drive away today. I was so happy. I knew Jacob was still in his wolf form but when he phased back he would see it.

_To Jake_

_Got new car :p_

_You will love it._

_Love B. xx_

I asked them what would I do with my old car and they said that they could take it of my hands. Wow what a great day. I drove out of the car dealership and felt my phone vibrate when I stopped at a red light I looked at it.

_Bells_

_Come back to La Push _

_I want to see the new car_

_Love you_

_Jake. Xx_

Aww. I revved the engine and the lights changed and I sped off towards La Push. When I got to my house my hair was windswept Jake was waiting outside my house and when he saw my car his jaw just dropped. "You just going to stand there or get in?" I asked. I got in "this… nice… how… love it" he stammered out I think he was trying to say 'this is nice, how did you get it, I love it' but he was still in shock.

We drove off towards the motorway and hoped this day would last forever.

**Yet again sorry for not updating. Please forgive me**

**I got asked if I would do a sequel for this story, what does everyone else think?**

**Please review :)**

**Jacob-blacks-bitch**

**Xx**


	10. Emily

**Chapter 10 – Emily **

**Omg have you seen the iTunes exclusive – Bella hits Paul!! And the volturi scene!! **

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.**

Previously on: **the answer **

I revved the engine and the lights changed and I sped off towards La Push. When I got to my house my hair was windswept Jake was waiting outside my house and when he saw my car his jaw just dropped. "You just going to stand there or get in?" I asked. I got in "this… nice… how… love it" he stammered out I think he was trying to say 'this is nice, how did you get it, I love it' but he was still in shock.

We drove off towards the motorway and hoped this day would last forever.

**Bella P.O.V**

I was going round Emily's house to day because she wanted me to bite her; I had already booked a hotel in Africa. Maybe it is so far away that they won't be able to hear our thoughts when she phases. I got into my new car and went to Emily's. I did not go fast because I was still unsure on biting her, but she was my friend and I promised her.

I pulled up outside her house and slowly got out the car I was not even half way up the path and she opened the door, "Bella, hurry up and get inside. Sam is gone for a while. Hurry up!" oh great. When I got in the house she was pulling me threw to the garden, "bit me Bella" geez. "Look I don't know if it will work. I mean Jacob is the alpha maybe only he is the only one that can do it" she knew I was trying to delay it, "no Bella, it not just Jake, Sam said that if he ever bit me then u must tell him straight away. She said it was something to do with wolf germs though"

Damn, "Bella, can you phase so that there is more of a chance of me changing" god she was never going to give up. I took of my clothes and phased I checked in my head to see if anyone else was there, nope good. I looked at Emily and whined I really did not want to do this. "So I heard that you got bit on your shoulder? So can you bite me on my shoulder please?" great, she sat on the floor cross legged, held her breath then let it out, "do it"

I bit down on her shoulder and let me teeth sink in and let my saliva get into the cut, she was very brave she had not made one sound. I let go on walked back a few paces and lay down and put my paws over my face. "Thanks Bella" I heard Emily whisper she went inside and just as she went in the door I felt another person had phased _hey Bella. What you doing at my house? _Crap I phased quickly and put my clothes back on. I hope he did not get anything out of my mind.

When I got into the living room she was watching TV. "Ok so in a few weeks you will get a temperature and then I will get a plane to Africa, I have already booked it and then well, we will see what happens" she smiled at me and asked me if I wanted to have a cut of tea but I needed to be going, I had cleaning to do. "Ok then" Emily said "next week we will go shopping, I will need new clothes. And lots of them" we both laughed.

I got into my car and drove home, when I got in doors I put the radio on and got my duster and started to clean my house. It was getting rather late when I stopped and I was not tired so I went a run. I phased, checked if anyone was inside my head, nope not that I could tell.

I started of on a run, don't know where but I just wanted to run. _Good if you want a run then can you do a patrol tonight with Seth? _Jake asked. I stopped dead in my tracks _I did not hear you when I phased _I said _I was being quiet, wanted to see what was on your mind. Sam said you phased while you were at his house today, what was all that about? _Oh no _Emily just wanted to see me in my wolf form. _

We left it at that, I could see that he was near Seth's house _I am going to phase and then Seth will be on patrol. I will see you tomorrow? _Good he did not expect anything _ok see you tomorrow. Love you _we laughed and said _love you too future Mrs. Black_ and then he phased.

Two minuets later Seth phased _hey Bella, how you doing? I thought I was doing the patrol alone tonight _he said. _Hi Seth. I'm ok, and I'm not tired and I was bored so I thought I would take a run but Jake asked me to go on patrol. _We ran in silence after that after about 1 hour we got bored and started to play eye spy. It was my go _I spy with my little eye something beginning with… _and then I caught a very sickly sweet smell _beginning with V. _

We looked at each other and slowed down _vampire _Seth said. We went to the trees near the Cullen's house and we saw the Cullen's; Carlisle, Esme, rose, Emmett, jasper, Alice and Edward. There was also the Denali Coven; Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett, Kate, Sasha, Tanya and vasilii, Missing Irina. We stopped dead in our tracks _Seth, there is too many of them. We won't get through it. We need to get the rest of the pack. _He just nodded his head.

I saw Edward look in our direction and all warning signs were going of in my head. His eyes were black like coal, me and Seth started to walk back slowly but we heard Edward growl a little and the rest of them looked at him for an explanation. He coughed, "sorry, I thought I smelled a dear" Esme tutted him and Alice said, "Edward you need to go hunt, we will be here when you get back" he turned his back on them and started heading towards us.

We ran like hell but Seth was not fast enough _SETH HURRY UP! _I shouted. When we passed the la push border we slowed down and looked back to see if he was there. Nothing, good. We ran back to the trees outside jakes house and Seth stayed in the trees and I went to his bedroom window.

I tapped on it twice with my nose and whined, he opened with window, "Bella? What do you want I'm really tired" I whined and put my ears back. _Seth come to the window _and see if you can get him to understand. He trotted over and looked at Jake then the Cullen's house direction, and then he did that again, again and again. "Ok, one second I will come out" we went round to the door and waited for him.

"ok so what is all the whining about?" then we ignored him because we heard a rustling in the trees behind us. We started to growl and Jake phased as we all looked towards the end of his garden as a dark figure was walking out from the trees.

**Dun dun dun!!!**

**Please review :)**

**Jacob-blacks-bitch**

**Xx**


	11. shopping for a werewolf

**Chapter 11 – shopping for a werewolf**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.**

**I am sorry for not updating. I am having a lot of problems with my family. But 1 of my new year's resolution is to write more and that includes fanfiction. So please stay with me, don't think that I'm ignoring you, I will try my best. :) **

**(WOOOOOO. I GOT A NEW CABLE FOR MY HARD DRIVE!!!! WOOOO)**

Previously on: **Emily**

"Ok so what is all the whining about?" then we ignored him because we heard a rustling in the trees behind us. We started to growl and Jake phased as we all looked towards the end of his garden as a dark figure was walking out from the trees.

**Bella P.O.V**

Seth and Jacob started to growl I was scared because I knew that they were all here to kill ME. I flattened my ears and hid behind Jake. "Don't be freighted Bella" said a musical voice "it's only me" a little pixie came out from the trees. Alice. I wanted to phase back and talk to her but I knew that would be a bad thing.

I stepped forward and Jacob growled _Bella_ I ignored him and went over to Alice I whined and she patted my head. "Bella I am so sorry, I did now know Edward would tell on you, I will try and stall them as much as I can" she smiled at me and ran away. _Jake what are we going to do?_ Seth asked.

We all stared at each other _ok we will go to the trees near the beach and I will call everyone. _With that we ran of towards the beach just as Jake was about to howl I shouted _WAIT! What if the bloodsuckers hear us and come to kill us? _Jake and Seth laughed _Bella what side of the border are we on? The head vamp will make sure no one crosses it. _Jake told me I reminded him that Alice came over but he ignored me and howled for the rest of the pack.

With in a matter of minuets the pack was starting to join us. _Ok Jake. Why the meeting? _Sam sounded angry about the meeting and an image came into his mind of him and Emily in the bed. _Please Sam stop! This is important! The leaches are back and there are more and they all want to kill Bella. _As soon as Jake said that everyone in the pack looked at me.

_Oh come on it's not like a shock to any of you. _I said. I walked to Jake and said _I think I might take a vacation for a little wile. Until things cool off here. Is that ok with you? Can you handle them?_ he tried to look like the better man and got up and held his head high _what do you think? They are just bloodsuckers; of course we can handle them. When will you want to leave? _

Yes. It's working. _Well I was thinking I would go shopping tomorrow and then go with Emily the day after. I don't want to be alone. _Ahh the advantages of marrying the alpha.

After the pack had talked things over we all phased and went to our houses. Jake followed me into my bedroom, "Bella, I will miss you so much, promise you will come back to me soon and with no damage" I smiled, "well I can't promise that I will be safe, but I can promise that I will be back soon" I turned round and sat on my bed, "will you join me?" I said, and since we just phased back we were both still naked.

**Jakes. P.O.V**

She kissed down my torso and heat surged after each kiss she placed. Then her cold hand grabbed my cock and I almost lost it she laughed sending a puff of air right at my cock that was now free of its restraint.

She slowly licked up from the base to the tip and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. I let out a low groan and she laughed a low chortle again. She teased me like that for a little while. I twisted my hand in her hair and tugged a little.

"God Bella, just do it!" I choked out as she went down to lick my balls. She quickly engulfed me in her mouth and I let out the breath that I had been holding. She bobbed up and down on my cock making these humming noises in the back of her throat that brought me closer to the edge each time she went down on me. My stomach coiled tighter and tighter. I pulled her head off of my cock and grabbed her by the waist and flipped so that she was underneath of me again.

"Jake," she hissed out as I ran my hand down her thigh and settled in my favourite spot right between her legs. I slid one finger inside of her and her eyes flashed open for a second before they closed again and her head went back into the pillows. I put another finger in and slowly slid them in and out, torturing her just as she had tortured me, "Fuck…" she said and moaned my name again.

I flicked my thumb over her sweet spot and her body jerked, "Yes…God Jake…" Her muscles clamped down on my fingers as I kept up a steady rhythm on her clit. I moved my fingers in an out at top speed as I felt her tightening past the brink of return. Her breathing sped up as well. She opened her eyes as she always did when she was about to cum.

"Ohhh Fuucccckkkkk," she moaned out keeping eye contact with me as she rode out her orgasm on my fingers. I quickly removed my fingers and replaced it with my cock, pistoning in and out of her in earnest, "God yes fuck me Jake!" she screamed almost bursting my eardrums with her singing voice. Her muscles tightened against my cock as the aftershock of her orgasm was intensified.

"Bella…you're…so…fucking tight," I panted out fucking her as hard as I could, her hard pelvis slamming into mine almost to the point of pain.

"I love it when you fuck me Jake," she said her eyes closed. I smiled to myself, a little smug. I loved it when I fucked her. It was such a boost to my already over-inflated ego. "God, your mouth got me so fucking close," I said squeezing my eyes shut as the muscles in my stomach tightened to the point of explosion.

"Cum for me Jake," she whispered and I opened my eyes to make eye contact with her as I pushed myself to a speed until I had friction burn on my legs from the bed sheets. She squeezed her muscles around me and that's what did it. Sparks started going off in front of my eyes and I opened my mouth to let out the silent scream. She raked her fingers down my back and I came harder than I had in almost a year. I twitched a little, as I removed myself from her hot body.

I snuggled up to her back and just before I fell asleep I said "love you Bella" because I didn't know the next time I would be able to say that to her.

******

**Bella P.O.V**

When I woke up Jacob was still asleep, I looked at the clock and it said that it was 8AM, well I might as well get the shopping trip over with. I got up and got dressed, jeans and a purple top that said on the front 'wolves, girl's best friend' and a outline of a wolf on the back.

When I got out in the car it started to rain. Great! Typical forks. I set of on my way to Emily's but half way there I saw Sam in his wolf from running next to my car in the forest. I kept on going and he kept my pace.

When I got to Emily's house, I parked the car and went up to the door. I was about to knock on the door when she opened it and said, "I'm getting a temperature, let's get the shopping trip out of the way and then let's go!" she grabbed my arm and towed me towards the car.

As we were driving off I saw Sam's eyes in the rear view mirror and I saw that he was trying to figure something out because I never went shopping. "Ok so where is the place that you and Leah shop for your clothes? Can some of them be stylish? But I don't was to destroy all of them." I could tell she was nervous because she chatted like this for the whole journey.

We spent about 3 hours in new look and various other stores, but in the end we had Emily a whole new wardrobe. When we were on the car ride back we were in silence, the only this she said was "pick me up at 9AM tomorrow, don't be late"

**Sooo, what do you think?? If I could tell you all the reasons why it wasn't sooner it would take up 4 chapters. **

**But please review, I am happy when I get reviews and a happy writer, writes faster. :) **

**Thanks**

**Jacob-blacks-bitch**

**Xx **


	12. Africa

**Chapter 12 – Africa **

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.**

**Can EVERONE review please, even it is just one letter or 'fnerogof' where you randomly do the keys, but along as I know you are there, still reading!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

Previously on: **shopping for a werewolf**

We spent about 3 hours in new look and various other stores, but in the end we had Emily a whole new wardrobe. When we were on the car ride back we were in silence, the only this she said was "pick me up at 9AM tomorrow, don't be late"

**Bella P.O.V**

When I got home Jake was gone and a little note in his place _Bella, Sam wants to talk to you. He said he will do patrol today with you, phase at 2:30. Love Jake. _Great, Sam was on to something. I looked at the clock at it said it was only 1PM so I had an hour and a half. Well might as well start to pack.

I got my suet case from the closet and put all the cloths in it, I don't have many because I mostly spend my time as a wolf. I packed deodorant and other necessities and by 2 I was done.

I send the pack a text saying that we were going to have a BBQ on the beach tonight, as a way of me and Emily saying good bye for a bit. They would all get the news within a few hours. That has only wasted 10 mins. I went out into the garden and phased _hi Bella! _It was Paul, _hey Paul, you all excited to kill the leeches? _I could see him grinning. I took that as a yes.

Then a felt another presence in my head, it was Sam he was early. _Paul, you can go and relax now me and Bella have the patrol covered_. Paul ran back to his house and phased back. I ran to the clearing and Sam was close behind. _Bella, what have you done to Emily? I know it is you who has done something because you never go shopping and she has gone all quite and has been running a temperature. What have you done? _He was pacing back and forward and never taking his eyes off me.

_I swear same I have done nothing to upset Emily, and I went shopping because I needed some girly time. _I said. But Sam was very good at getting people to think about things but it didn't work on me. Not usually.

_Bella. You can't keep everything from me. If you have hurt her in any way. _But as soon as he said hurt her I pictured that time when I bit her. _YOU WHAT?!?!_ Sam shouted. I started running back to my house and hoping that Emily had already packed.

when I was about half way there I heard Sam howl, not a normal howl but a 'everyone phase NOW' howl. Just as I got to my back garden I heard other voices Jacobs being the loudest. _Sam what's wrong? _I was calming down to phase back and I heard _Bella bit emi _I didn't hear the rest because I was already human.

I got dressed as fast as I could and got my phone and my luggage and put it all in the car, luckily I didn't tell anyone where we were going, not even Emily. I was racing to get to Emily's house so just to be sure I rang her on my way. "hello?" "Emily its Bella, I don't have much time, you better have packed, Sam found out, we are going NOW. Get luggage outside now. 4 mins away" I hope she understood all of that.

I felt relief when I pulled up to find her standing outside her front door with her luggage. "get in! Fast" I said. She ran towards the car and before she even had her seat belt on I was pulling away. We looked around and saw that the pack was in the woods following the car. Shit!

I saw Jake in the pack. I could tell just by the look on his face that he was feeling betrayed. I mouthed sorry and sped off into the streets. We spent all of the trip in silence. But when we got to the air port she finally asked, "ok I give. Where are we going?" I smiled and said, "but its still a secret" we got our luggage and headed into the airport.

I was surprised that there was still a flight today. I was glad we did not have to wait till tomorrow, we got onto the plane without Emily knowing where we were going. i made her listen to music so she still didn't know where we were going when the Capitan did his 'hello I will be your Capitan today'.

When we were firmly in the air I let her take the head phones off. "are you going to tell me now? Or will I need to wait till we land?" Emily did her puppy dog eyes but since I was a dog (sort of) it didn't work on me. "Nope. You need to learn to be patient"

She waved it off and just sat there watching the movie the plane was showing, it was called 'wolf man' jeez and people actually believe this? That is so not what werewolf's are like. After the movie had finished they showed some Simpsons episodes. When the pilot started talking again I let Emily listen. 'this is your Capitan speaking, would you all please put your seat belts back on, flight 285 from Washington to Africa is now landing' I knew Emily always wanted to go to Africa, she did a little happy dance in her seat and gave me a big hug.

"omg omg omg thank you so much Bella!" she said, over and over I might add. When we had finally landed Emily was still smiling and jumping around, it was like being with a 5 year old when they were at the gates of Disney land. When we got out luggage back, we got a motel and with luck the back garden when onto the outback. We unpacked and sat on her bed, the horrible single beds that are so lumpy you think there is bricks in them. "so what do you think? Did I plan the right place?" I asked.

Her answer was screaming I love you Bella at the top of her lungs until she fell backwards on her bed, "ow. These beds hurt!" and we both laughed. "err Emily I'm going to phase to see if we are out of the range of the pack" she looked shocked for a moment then "don't leave me, I might go at any time" she was fine a minuet ago. "ok, I will phase in my bedroom, so I'm only 10 steps away if you need me" I patted her on the shoulder.

I went into my own bed room and phased.... nope.... nothing, lovely silence. I phased back and told her the good news about not having the pack in my head.

Someone knocked at the door then. "room service" they said. I let them in and they gave me a 'complementary' food basket. When they left I said, 'hmmm. That's weird. What do you think they were after?" but I got no answer, "em? You ok?" I turned round and she was on her bed all huddled together. "I don't feel to good Bella" "it will be fine soon, I promise".

I went to go get her some bottled water from the fridge but as I was going out the room she said, "it won't be fine" and I turned around to tell her that It will but all I see is her shape starting to go fuzzy.

**Dun dun dun!!!**

**Anywayyy I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter. I felt well unloved....**

**Can EVERONE review please, even it is just one letter or 'fnerogof' where you randomly do the keys, but along as I know you are there, still reading!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks**

**Jacob-blacks-bitch**

**Xx **


	13. Emily wolf

**Chapter 13 – Emily wolf**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.**

Previously on: **Africa**

I went to go get her some bottled water from the fridge but as I was going out the room she said, "it won't be fine" and I turned around to tell her that It will but all I see is her shape starting to go fuzzy.

**Bella P.O.V**

I knew I needed to get her out of here before she destroyed something, but there was nowhere to go. I ran to the back door and opened it and then I ran back to her and phased and she was still human but she was in pain, you could tell by the way her face looked.

I bit her jumper and pulled her towards the back door. When I got there I pulled her until we got to the trees and then let go. I was thinking of all different ways this could turn out. 1. She will run away and I might lose her, 2. She gets angry and I need to be violent to show who the boss is or 3. She gets so angry she kills me….. great.

I stood there ready to jump or run and she phased into a white wolf! Pure white! She was white and Sam was black! That would be amazing to look at!

_Omg. I'm a werewolf! Wow everything is sooo clear! And I can hear for miles! _Emily just kept on 'talking' to herself while I just stood there and watched her. _Emily? Are you ok?_ Her head jerked up and looked around and she started to growl. _Em? Its me, Bella. Remember we can hear each others thoughts??? _

She started to growl. Obviously she didn't like the way she heard people in her head. This was going to get messy. _Emily! Calm down! Now! _I shouted.

She looked straight at me, well not at me but something over my shoulder. Cattle. _no Emily. We don't kill, we don't hurt anything, we are protectors. Remember? _She looked into my eyed and started to calm down but then the cattle must have moved because she was back to looking at them.

She started to walk towards the cattle and I stepped in front of her. _I need to kill the cattle. hungry. Food. Meet. _That was what she was thinking. Oh shit

She started to run towards the cattle and they all started running. I tried to go after her but she was determined. Well 1 less cow wouldn't matter would it?

At that moment I saw two people looking to see what has made his cattle scared. Emily ran straight for one and I went after her, she grabbed the closest cow and started to eat it. Oh god help me.

I ran to the cow and started to drag it back into the cover of the trees and bushes, it worked she came with the cow. When I got her safely under shelter a sat down and let her eat. When she was almost finished she looked up _huh? What am I doing…. EWWW A COW!!! _I laughed.

She stood up and looked at me then at herself. _Bella? Is that you _thank god she had calmed down now. _Yeah its me. Are you ok now?_

She stood there a seconds and looked around her. _Its all so clear. I.. I didn't know what I was doing. Sorry_ she looked down at her feet.

I knew she would not be changing back anytime soon so I got comfy, well as comfy you can outside in a place that you don't know. _You might as well get comfy Emily. You aren't going to change back anytime soon. _ She looked upset by this.

_Only because you don't know how to control it now. maybe in a few hours you would have calmed down enough to calm down and change back. _ She looked upset and asked me how I had changed back the first time and I just showed her, like a little movie in my head.

In 5 hours we had talked about everything I knew about being a werewolf. She was shocked at some of the stuff. _I'm going to try _ Emily said suddenly. Well I had not been expecting that.

_Ok remember what I did and I will go and get some towels from inside. _I went in the back door and pulled out two towels. And when I went back outside she was standing up, eyes closed and thinking of Sam. 

She phased back. It took me days to phase back, I was impressed, I dropped her towel in front of her and I closed my eyed and concentrated and phased back to human as well.

"well that must have been fun for you" I laughed. She smiled at me and pout the towel around her and I did the same. "Bella, do we have any food I'm starving?" I laughed, "yeah we have food. I asked them to stock up of pizza the day before we came. So I will cook all of them" and with that I started walking to the back door.

I went into my room and changed into some sweats and a tank top. Emily did the same and she went to watch TV and I cooked 5 pizzas. Hey we are werewolves. We need out food, even if one of us did just eat half a cow.

After I cooked all of the pizzas we sat down on the floor in the front room and started to eat. The movie that was on was Dracula. Ha how original.

After that we took it kind of slow and I taught her how to phase and sneak up on things without them realizing, she was a fast learner. After about a week at dinner I said, "I think we should go home tomorrow" she looked up slowly, "do you think that is a good idea? I mean me on the plain?" I had a plan about that. "well we put our bags in a airplane and ask someone to deliver them to our house's and we run home. And don't worry about the water. We are good at swimmers and don't get tired"

She smiled at me, "ok! That would be great" we finished eating and said good bye and she went to bed but I stayed up and went for a walk outside. God I miss Jake so much.

I went to the trees again and thinking about Jake made me so horny. I looked around and, nope no one was here. Time to have some fun.

I slowly made my hand traveled down my body, thinking it was Jake I moaned. As I got lower down I started to get wet and when I got down to my core I stuck in finger in and started to go in and out. Oh god it felt so good.

I was just starting to enjoy myself and I was a man walk into the woods and see me. I gasped, "I am so sorry. I thought I was alone out here" I pulled my hand out and started to walk to my back door.

"Where do you think you are going? You have got me all horny now. Lie down on the floor and take off your clothes!" I was shocked but I also needed to be fucked.

I slowly turned around and slowly took all of my clothes off. Well if we were going to do this I might as well have a good time doing it.

When I was fully naked I got on the floor only to see him still standing there but he was jacking off just looking at me.

I crawled over to him and stopped his hands and replaced them with my own. Only now did I get a good look at him. He has lots of muscle and short black hair, sort of like Jake but his skin was darker.

He grabbed my hair roughly and started thrusting his hips to meet my mouth. "fuck, I'm gonna cum!" he said and started to thrust harder. After a few thrusts he came in my mouth and before I had chance to swallow it he was kissing me, tasting his own cum.

He broke the kiss and pushed me back till I hit a tree, he kissed me roughly and started kissing down my body. When he started to get down to my core he started to finger me slowly, teasing me. He started to suck on my slit and made his fingers go faster.

I could feel my walls start to clench, I pulled at his hair and pulled his face closer to my center. "oh my god! I'm going to cum!" I panted, that seemed to spur him on and we sucked and pushed faster and harder. I could feel my walls clenching and with one final thrust I came onto his fingers.

He slowly removed his fingers and started to lap up my juices, he came up to my level and put his fingers in my mouth letting me taste myself. Hmm I tasted quite nice.

He kissed my mouth roughly and pulled me away from the tree and pulled away from the kiss, "lie down on the floor! I'm going to fuck you so many times u will think you're in heaven!" wow he was in charge. I like it!

I lied on my back and he got on his knees on top of me and put his hands under me and pulled me up to meet his hips. "you ready baby?" he asked me. "just fuck me already!" I said and he laughed and positioned himself at my entrance, "just so you know. You are the most sexiest person I have ever seen and I, well to be honest want to fuck your brains out if it is the last thing I ever do. And for when you want to scream my name, its matt" "Belle" I said.

He entered me fast and hard. I gasped. "you like that Bella? You like the way my dick feels in you?" I moaned in response, he went slowly just to tease me.

Then he started to get faster, "uuhh yes! Matt! Fuck me!" I screamed as I felt my walls tightening. "bella, cum with me! Explode with me"! he said. "I'm going to cum!" I shouted and then he stopped. I looked up at him and hit him on the chest "why did you stop! You barsterd!" I shouted "you will thank me later" he said

I put my head on the floor, feeling rejected. Then he suddenly stared moving again. My walls clenched faster and I came harder then I have ever before. "shit matt! Were did you learn that?" I asked when I got my breath back.

"you learn a lot when you walk around these woods" he said smirking. He pulled out of me and laid down next to me.

"its getting late now, I have a early flight tomorrow. Sorry matt" I started to get up gather my cloths together when he grabbed my wrists, "can I ask a question bella?" I nodded "where do you live?" well it wouldn't hurt.

When I was fully dressed I said, "la push in Washington, bye matt it was…… pleasurable meeting you" and I walked away back to my bed.

When I awoke in the morning it was 6am I got up and had a shower, the plane was leaving at 11am. Better start getting ready now.

When I had finished my shower and packed all my stuff I found Emily in the front room watching tv. She looked at me with a sneaky grin, "you smell like sex belle, my my my what did you get up to last night ounce I went to bed" I told her everything and she promised not to tell Jake. But he would find out when she phased near him.

By 10am they were all ready and we set of to the air port. In the waiting room I was thinking about what the pack would do to me if they did not like the idea to Emily being a werewolf……

**Well that was 5 pages on word….**

**Please tell me what you think….. :)**

**More reviews more happy more writing**

**Thanks**

**Jacob-blacks-bitch**

**Xx **


	14. home to war

**Chapter 14 – home to war**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.**

Previously on: **Emily wolf**

By 10am they were all ready and we set of to the air port. In the waiting room I was thinking about what the pack would do to me if they did not like the idea to Emily being a werewolf…

**( OMG people I am sooo sorry! I just realized that they were going to run home! I'm so sorry! Just pretend that it is the luggage that went to the air port not them….. yet again I am so sorry!)**

**Bella P.O.V**

We sent our bags to the air port and walked to the woods, "do you think you can phase on your own?" I asked. She nodded and closed her eyes, I could tell she was concentrating because her eyes were shut tight.

"bella I cant do it" she said in a sad voice, "I can help you phase but u wont like me for it" I said. She nodded, great I hope she don't try to kill me. "ok here goes" I looked her in the face, "Sam does not love you and you don't deserve to be with him!" I shouted and slapped her round the face. That should do it.

That did it, she started to growl and then shake so in preparation I phased too, when I opened my eyes there was Emily, a white werewolf. _Emily? You going to freak out again are you? _I asked. She laughed _nope, I knew what to expect and cheers that did help me to phase, so what do we do now? _I started to run slowly _follow me_ I said and started running faster.

_Wow. I love running! I feel so free! _She started running faster. Faster than the human eye can see. We ran till we got to the water _you ready? _God I hate swimming _yep! Lets go! _with that she ran and dived in. I followed suite.

The water made our fur heavy but that didn't bother us, we kept on swimming till we got to some land and we made a quick stop and rested a little, for Emily because she is still a young werewolf. _How long till we get home?_ Emily asked. I listened out, I could just about hear the whispers of the pack. _We are just about in range so we will need to keep thinking down to a minimum _I said _so follow me_

With that we set of again and started to swim towards la push. As we went closer we went faster and the thoughts of the pack got louder. I gave her a look that said 'don't think anything' then we found la push and started to head through the woods.

Then the thoughts got louder and more angry I listened and looked through there eyes. Vampires.

The Cullen's and some with red eyes. I ran faster and so did Emily until we got to the edges of the clearing, lucky everyone was too engrossed in the fighting, I walked out into the clearing and Emily followed and then I had a chants of 'bellas' going in my head. Then I felt there confusion about Emily.

The vampires stopped to look at the white wolf , _its Emily. Well what you guys looking at! She is distracting the vamps! Kill em! _They got the idea and started to take the vampires by surprise. They managed to kill most of them but the cullens and a few others ran away.

When they stopped tearing the vampires apart some of them phased back in to human form and made a fire to burn the bits. _Jake I think we should cal a pack meeting at your house _Sam _yes I think we should I_ Jake said in a clam voice. Oh god this is going to get interesting.

We were all in humans form and at jakes house, "ok Emily, welcome to the first pack meeting but this meeting is going to be all about you" Emily looked around and blushed, "well… I asked belle to do this to me and I love it" well that was getting straight to the point.

They all looked at me and I could see the anger in his face, "YOU CHANGED EMILY?" he shouted, I started to walk backwards out the back door and he started to shake as he walked towards me. Oh crap

I got out the back door and Sam was shortly after me and then the pack followed and I phased so that if he did attack me then I could defend myself.

"why, why did you do it to my Emily?" he said and phased and he has jet black fur, I could see him and Emily looking very good as werewolves together. he started to circle me so I started going in a circle as well. Emily came out and gasped.

Sam went to attack me and Emily shouted, "nooo!" and jumped in the way, half way through the air she phased (**like Jake in new moon when Bella slaps Paul) **and then Sam stopped and just looked at Emily. He hasn't seen her as a werewolf form properly and the only thoughts going through his mind was 'beautiful'

I started to walk backwards and Leah brought be out some more clothes so I phased back and went back into the house. After about 5 minutes Sam and Emily walked in the woods together. Leaving the rest of us in jakes front room, "well belle as the pack leader I need to think of some sort of punishment for not discussing this with the pack" Jake said calmly.

Well this wasn't going to be fun… "you will be doing all night patrols on your own, with no one to talk to" oh my god! All night that would be so boring! I started walking towards the door "yeah fine. Look I got to get back to my place to un pack. Bye" and I slammed the door shut.

I started walking to my house and was thinking of how I was going to pass the time tonight. But surely they wouldn't put me on my own, all night? I mean after the fight with the bloodsuckers they would try to keep my away from them.

When I got back to my house there was a note on my door _Isabella, your bags have been put in your back garden, virgin airway. _I went in the back garden, yep there they were.

I went into my house and started to unpack. When I finished I put on the tv and just watched it. Not really taking it in. but it was still something to do.

When it was 9PM I turned the tv off and went into my back garden to phase. When I did phase I could tell that Sam and Emily were still here. _Hey guys. You need to go now cuz I got my night shift. _I said. They laughed and said there good byes and phased, is started running the premier and singing songs in my head when Jake phased. _Bella I see you are doing your punishment. But I have a little something extra for you. _he said as he started to run towards a little bit of clearing in the woods. I ran towards there too.

When I got there he was already there. Just sitting there looking at me. _Hello Jake. What is my 'something extra'? _I asked, he didn't answer but instead he came towards me and licked my face _I love you bella and I cant wait to marry you_ sometimes he was so romantic.

He did something that I was not expecting next. He bit the back of my neck like the alpha would do to get submission and usually, to mate. Still biting my neck he moved round to mount me in a very alpha way. _Bella swan. You have been a very bad girl. And as alpha I need to teach you your lesson _

He plunged into me, _Wow. Everything is bigger in wolf form. Because your dick is way bigger _ I told Jake. He laughed and started to thrust in and out of me (think of lions mating, but faster and more aggressive)

He got harder and inhuman faster. _Oh my god Jake! Fuck me baby! _ I screamed at him. His teeth still in my neck went in deeper and made me moan. He went faster and harder than he has ever don't when we were human and I loved it!

_Ohh Jake I'm gunna cum! _ I said I could feel it building up bigger than ever. He thrust into me so hard that we both came at the same time. I could feel his dick twitching inside of me after but he didn't move. _Your punishment is almost over. _He said and pulled out of me and let go of my neck.

I felt weak on my feet and like I was on drugs I was so happy. He just sat down in front of me and lied down on his side and I was still on my front and I scooted over to his face and licked him on the nose. _I love you Jake. More than you will ever know. More than the moon misses the stars _I could feel the love flowing from him into me. This was the most happy I had been in ages.

_Bella you need to Finnish your patrolling. Go now. I need to go and talk to Sam about something. Love you. bye _and he started to run towards sams house and phase. I started to run and I felt so happy.

**More reviews more happy more writing**

**Thanks**

**Jacob-blacks-bitch**

**Xx **


	15. I can't

**Chapter 15 – I can't **

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.**

**IMPORTANT : remember that werewolves grow fast when the werewolf gene is triggered. Just remember that please :) **

Previously on: **home to war**

_Bella you need to Finnish your patrolling. Go now. I need to go and talk to Sam about something. Love you. bye _and he started to run towards sams house and phase. I started to run and I felt so happy.

**Bella P.O.V**

When morning came Leah phased to tell me it was time to swap shifts so I ran back towards my house and I closed my eyes to concentrate to phase and…. Nope. Nothing. _Bella I said you can go now. _then she sensed my panic _Bella? What's wrong? Why can't you phase? _I started to go into super panic _i… I don't know… I'm scared_. Now Leah was starting to panic _Leah I am going to call the pack after I try again. _

So yet again I closed my eyes and concentrated on phasing back to human…. Nope nothing. Great! I started to run towards the clearing and when I got there I howled. It was full of my pain and how scared I was.

In about 5 minuets of my call everyone was starting to phase. _What's the matter? You sounded scared._ So I told everyone what had happened and they had no idea what was wrong… I was getting worried.

_We will stay with Bella tonight _said Emily _yeah, a girly night out _said Leah. I smiled, I could always trust my girls _ok well Bella I will do patrol now so that Leah can sleep so she can be with you night, I will so the shift but I will stay silent so you can sleep _said Sam, but I thought be hated me because of what I did to Emily.

Jake said that he would go and talk to the elders about it and everyone else just went about with there normal day. I curled up in a bush where it was nice and warm and tried to fall asleep _I don't hate you Bella. You have made my life better now_ said Sam just before I gave into the darkness.

When I woke up Sam was talking to someone, it was Jake. I tried to stay still and asleep looking because they were in front of me. _I think I know what is wrong with her Sam, _Jake said, but I could tell that he was still unsure _well last night we fucked like this. So I think that might have something to do with it_ oh my god. I better not be preggers. I decided that I better 'wake up' now so I made big images of chocolate cakes and then thinking more normal stuff and I started to stretch my legs out. _Morning Bella, how did you sleep? _Jake asked _I slept very well thank you _I said.

_What time is it? _I asked Jake and Sam looked at each other, because werewolves were suppose to know the time automatically _its about 6pm _ hmmm no wonder I was hungry 

_Bella you ate yesterday. You should be fine _Jake said. Hmmm oh well, _Emily and Leah should be here soon, so you guys can go now. _I told them, they got all grumpy about leaving me but I made them go. Sam phased back first and Jake followed soon after.

I went for a run to stretch my legs and about 10 minutes later Leah and Emily phased _hey girl! Welcome to a night to fun! _Leah said. When they got to me I asked Emily if she could phase back and go and get me a pregnancy test.

She was back about 20 minutes later with a few tests. _Ok Bella I have un rapped them and put them in you back garden. We will not lessen to your thoughts until you come back _Leah said. I ran over to my back garden and pushed the tests around with my nose so that it was in position, I looked around to see if anyone was looking, they wouldn't be but I still looked around.

I got into position and as they say 'peed on a stick'. When I finished I turned around to look but then I remembered that you need to wait for a while. _Emily, Leah, I don't think I can look. Can you guys come over? _I asked them _yeah sure Bella _Leah said.

They got to me about 50 seconds after. They looked at it _nope, not ready yet Bella. _Emily said. I got down on the floor and rested my head on my paws. They did the same, _so is this why you think you cant phase? Because your pregnant? _Leah asked _yeah I do _and I re-plaid what Jake said to Sam _Bella, its time _said Leah.

_I cant do it _I said, Emily and Leah looked at each other and Leah walked over to the test and I could sense her excitement _BELLA YOUR PREGNANT! _Leah shouted at me. Oh my god! I was pregnant! Holy shit!

They let me calm down and then Emily went straight on to wedding plans _so what if you cant phase back for the wedding? Omg it will be a disaster! _And SHE started to panic _err em this is MY wedding so I should be the one freaking out _Leah laughed at that

_Well you could have your wedding in wolf form? And have the elders sit and watch…_ Emily said _err em have u gone crazy, I mean_– I cut her of _actually that is a good idea…. _We talked about getting everything set up and having a werewolf wedding. It was going to be amazing

When morning came Seth phased we shut up about the wedding plans _hey girls did you have a fun night? _He asked _yes _we all said at the same time and that made us all laugh.

_Okkk then. Emily, Leah err Jake said that you are needed at Sam's house_ Seth said, we said our goodbyes and they left_._

_They didn't need to go to se Sam did they Seth? _I said his thoughts raced over what Jake had said before and Jake wanted them to talk about the wedding. _Oh yeah about that, me and the girls kinda sorted everything out… _I said

I told him everything we thought of and he actually thought it was a good idea, _can you phase back and tell Jake my idea please? _He wagged his tail _yeah! Ok Bella, be right back _and he ran towards sams house and phased back

On my own at last. I went for a little run round the perimeter but about half way round I smelled vampire, shit! I ran towards the smell and when I was close enough to see I hid behind a bush, there was only one of them, it was Edward!

**More reviews more happy more writing**

**Thanks**

**Jacob-blacks-bitch**

**Xx **


	16. Babies

**Chapter 16 – babies **

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.**

Previously on: **I can't **

On my own at last. I went for a little run round the perimeter but about half way round I smelled vampire, shit! I ran towards the smell and when I was close enough to see I hid behind a bush, there was only one of them, it was Edward!

**Bella P.O.V**

_Edward? _I thought, he can't be here! Not now!

He looked over in my direction, I knew there was no point in hiding because he could read my thoughts easily, so I just walked out from behind the bush and he froze and said, "Bella, come, sit, I wont hurt you. I promise" he said do I trust him….

I slowly went over to him and sat down, still tense incase he attacked me, "Bella. Long time no see, how are you?" _I'm fine. Why are you here? _He laughed at me "this is my space, and this is a free country, you know you could be more nice and not snap at me" he said _what do you want Edward? _ I asked, "I wanted to talk to you if you don't mind" hmmmm _talk then _I said getting comfy.

"well for starters. How are you? you seem….. different from the last time I saw you" he asked, he was just sitting there on the floor cross-legged all calm. _I'm good. How are you? _I didn't really want to know, I was just being polite and making conversation. "I'm good. Alice misses you, she said for me to tell you hello" alice…. I missed her…. _Tell her I said hi…. And that I miss her too _I said feeling sad. I did miss her

"so, I see the ring around my neck. Are you and Jake getting married?" _yes… but there are a few… complication _I told him, thinking over what happened with my not being able to phase back. "you cant phase back? I wonder why…." He said, he looked like he was trying to figure out why. Why the hell would he worry about me….

"Bella are you pregnant?" he asked slowly _i…I think so. Why? _I asked nervously, " well I can hear your heart beat and 2 others…." He trailed off _two heart beets? You, me and the baby…. Wait you don't have a heart beat…. What do you mean edward? _"Bella, your having twins. They are in wolf form, I'm sorry"

It was like time had stopped. Twins. I'm having twins. Shit _is this why I cant phase back? Because they are in wolf form? _I asked "yes Bella. I'm sorry. But they are growing at an alarming rate, hmm maby it is the werewolf gene that is doing it to them…" he trailed of.

Holy shit I'm having twins. _Edward do you think Carlisle would get a baby scan in his office at home? I want to know when I am going to give birth.. _god the beginning of today I didn't have any plans of starting a big family and now I want to know when I am going to give birth to two babies! "I don't know Bella, the rest of the family, me included are still not 100% with you at them moment but I will give it a go and ask him, come back to this spot tomorrow at the Same time and you will have your answer, I have to go now Bella, good luck" and just like that he was gone. again

Great now I have nothing to do, just sit here bored out of my mind. I decided that I would go to forks high school just to see everything. i didn't run at full speed because I didn't want to get there fast then be bored and come back fast. When I got there everyone was in the parking lot talking before school started. I could see my old group of friends but Lauren was with them…. Nice to know that I have been replaced.

"I heard that she shot her own dad" "I heard that her dad killed her then he killed himself" oh my god they were talking about me, "nah it was non of them things" I heard Lauren say, "edward broke up with her and she tried to get him back but he said no so she turned into a slut and moved to las Vegas" fucking slag. Everyone was listening to her, "she is never coming back here and if she does it will only to try and get Edward back. Oh and look here Edward is now" she raised her voice "edward! Over here babe" babe? What the fuck.

He started walking over to her and put his arm around her. oh my god they where going out, "hey babe. He were just talking about your slut of an ex girlfriend Bella" oh she did not! Just then edward looked over at me. He had heard my thoughts, Oops _I cant believe you are going out with that slag! _I thought at him he smiled, "yeah I'm glad I dumped her. And I think your right. Because she is pregnant" I cant believe he just said that!

They all gasped at him, "how do you know? Have you talked to her?" Jessica asked "yeah. She did not move to las vagas, she is not a slut but she is pregnant" he was trying to save my reputation. That's not like him. _Tell jess I said hi and tell lauren I said that she is a slag and needs to get a life _she laughed a little, "what you laughing at?" lauren asked.

"I just remembered something Bella wanted me to say, jess she told me to tell you hi and lauren… she told me to say that you are a slag and you need to get a life" he said, lauren just stood there open mouthed, "she is the slag! What a bitch! I have a life and she doesn't!" I was getting rather pissed off at her now, "she was never good enough for you! I am, you told me that I was your best girl, and I have loads of friends and she has non!" keep calm Bella, I told myself

I closed my eyes trying to calm down but then she said the worst thing of all, "I'm glad she is gone, I'm glad she is suffering, I'm glad her dad is dead and that she was the one to do it!" I opened my eyes and all I saw was red, I ran into the parking lot and ran right up to her. Everyone started screaming and running away from me, "AHHHH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" lauren screamed I growled and bared my teeth at her.

"lauren, get behind me now" Edward said in a calm voice, she did as she was told "Bella, calm down, you don't want to kill her" he said quietly _oh yes I do, this bitch has it coming to her _I growled in my head. Right then Sam phased _hey Bella what's going on? I- _he was cut of by our situation and started running for me.

_At least let me scratch her Edward, or steal her bag, she needs to suffer _I said but he shook his head at me. So I hit him with my paw and sent him flying to the right. Lauren screamed and I lunged for her. But because I was so distracted on wanting to hurt lauren I didn't realize that Sam was close to me. I was about to bite her arm but Sam lunged at me from my left and this time I went flying.

_Sam, please just let me hurt her! She is a total bitch _I told him. _No Bella! Get back to la push! NOW! _ he shouted at me. Stupid second in commands. I couldn't say now because he was higher authority and plus my shoulder hurt because when Sams head connected with my shoulder I heard a crunch and I think my shoulder in broken. _ok. But you hurt me real bad so I cant run as fast. _I turned away from the school as I started to walk back to la push.

On my way back I stopped at my dads old house. There was already some new family moving in there. I hope they have as many good memories in there as I did, I was still walking slowly because my shoulder was starting to hurt badly now. now that whole lauren thing was over I starting thinking about my meeting with Edward again and about my babies. My babies, it still founds weird now.

_You met with Edward? And your pregnant? With twins? _Sam shouted I'm my head, shit I had completely forgot he was phased. _Sam please don't say anything to Jake. I don't want to tell him just yet. Not until Carlisle confirms it _I begged. He thought it over _ok Bella I will try to keep it a secret and I will try to keep him out of the woods tomorrow morning when you are meeting with Edward. _

_Oh my god thank you Sam! I owe you one! _The rest of the day went without anything good happening, Jake didn't phase at all, not even to see if I was ok. I was kind of glad about that but I also wanted to hear his voice…

The only thing to do now is wait for tomorrow and see what happens…..

**More reviews more happy more writing**

**Thanks**

**Jacob-blacks-bitch**

**Xx **


	17. fast pregnancy

**Chapter 17 – fast pregnancy **

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.**

**Btw people I have work experience at the moment so I might not write as much. Sozz **

**Eclipse is out soon! And in the UK it is out on the 9****th****… I'm seeing it on the 3****rd****! I have the preview showing! Woooooooo! 3**

Previously on: **babies**

_Oh my god thank you Sam! I owe you one! _The rest of the day went without anything good happening, Jake didn't phase at all, not even to see if I was ok. I was kind of glad about that but I also wanted to hear his voice…

The only thing to do now is wait for tomorrow and see what happens…..

**Bella P.O.V**

When the moon was bright in the sky Seth phased. _Hey Bella. Sam said that I needed to give you a break so you can sleep, I will try not to think of anything so that you can have a good night's rest. _I smiled to myself _thanks Seth. _I went to the same place I slept last night and slowly drifted of into a nice deep sleep

_Bella, wake up! _ Huh?... what?... _Bella its me Sam, you need to go see edward now! he is at the border ready to come and get you! Carlisle said yes! Bella hurry up! _Sam shouted I'm my head. I slowly thought about all the words he just said. I got up and started running. I didn't know where I was running but I was running _err Bella. Your not fully awake are you? _Sam asked _nope. Why? _I replied _because your going the wrong fucking way _

I turned around and ran the other way _am I going the right way round now? _I asked I could hear him laugh _nope _he said. Fucking hell! Being pregnant really fucks up a werewolf's sense of direction. So I turned around again this time to my left _now? _I asked he smiled in his thoughts I asked he smiled in his thoughts _yes. You are now going the right way _

I kept on running towards Edward "took you long enough" he said when I reached him _sorry I over slept _I told him. He started walking away from my towards his house _why are you being nice to me? And helping me? _I asked him. "because Bella, I am trying to prove to your pack of mutts that we aren't all bad" he said starting to run. I started running as well.

I knew that Edward was the fastest of the Cullen's , but we were faster than vamps. so as I picked up my pace so did he. _You cant beat me old man _I laughed in my head and pushed myself further. "hey. 108 is not that old, try and keep up with this dog breath" and he tried to go faster, unfortunately he did beet me. I just put this to the fact that he knew the woods better than me.

"you wish" he said hearing my thoughts, "your just slow" he laughed to himself and went inside. I didn't think my nose would be able to cope with the smell. It was so strong. I sat outside the front door and just looked in until Carlisle came outside, "Bella. You look so lovely as a wolf. Now Edward tells me that you are pregnant but you want me to give you conformation. True?" I nodded my head, "right, lets get to work shall we?"

He moved out of the way of the door way and I walked in. the house stunk but my babies were more important than a smell that I would have to put up with for a while.

I let Carlisle pass me and go up the stairs and I followed with Edward behind me. When we got into his office Carlisle turned to me and said "Bella can you lie on your back for me please and try not to kick your legs out" he smiled at me. I walked into the center of the room and lied down and rolled onto my back _Edward, I'm finding it hard to say on my back, I keep on rolling onto my side. Can you make sure I don't roll over please. _I asked him

He sat next to me and held my arm to make sure I didn't move. Carlisle brought the machine in, "now Bella. I'm sorry but I need to shave your fur of so the scan can work" hmm if I heal fast then my fur should grow back., "now Bella. I'm sorry but I need to shave your fur of so the scan can work" hmm if I heal fast then my fur should grow back. _Yes_ I said. Edward nodded.

He got a shaver and started to shave my fur. My tummy felt cold without my fur but the jelly stuff that he put on my was even colder. He turned the machine on and put the scanner on my stomach and I closed my eyes, not that I knew what to look for on the screen. But I closed my eyes anyway, I heard Carlisle pull in a shocked breath and I opened my eyes _what wrong with my babies? _I asked franticly

Edward told Carlisle what I said, "well Bella, you are having twins and they are both in wolf form. By my calculation you only need to wait another month until you give birth" he said taking a picture and printing out a few copies. He turned of the machine and took the jell of my stomach. Edward let go of my arm and I got up.

Carlisle got the pictures and asked if I wanted any more copies as I only had 2, hmm lets see. I want one, Jake, Leah, Emily and one for my dad. "she wants 5 Carlisle" Edward said hearing my thoughts.

He printed out the extra copies and Edward ran out the room and came back with a plastic bag to put the pictures in for me to carry. "right, 5 for you Bella. And one for me because I am intrigued on how this pregnancy is going to work. If you don't mind I would like to document it" I smiled _no I don't mind _and yet again Edward told him what I said.

I walked down stairs and I heard the rest of the Cullen's coming home. Oh shit. I ran out the front door and dropped the bag. I just ran, as fast as I could. "it went that way!" I heard jasper yell and they were chasing me. Crap! Because I was distracted with my babies I wasn't running at my full speed.

They were right behind me now and catching up. I was jumping over a fallen tree when I felt one of them jump on my back and push me to the floor. It was jasper, I got up and spun around growling at them. I could see them all tense up, ready to attack. I heard another vampire running towards me and I tensed up ready for the attack but the only thing that happened was I saw the others coming towards me and then a little pixie was in front of me. Protecting me.

"stop!" Alice shouted. I started whining, think about my babies and if they were hurt by jasper. "don't hurt her!" alice said again. They stopped and glared at her, "but she was on out turf!" Rosalie said.

"Rosie. Don't, she's pregnant, with twins" I stared at Alice and tilted my head as if to ask how she knew. She looked back at me and smiled, "I saw your pictures, I never had children but iv always wanted them. I didn't want my family to destroy that chance for you"

Wow. I knew Alice liked me, but I didn't think she liked me enough to not get me killed. I was her enemy and all. She gave me my bag back, "go. run back to la push. Oh and Carlisle said come back in 2weeks" I backed up and nodded my head and ran towards la push. I could hear them all having a go at Alice about how they could have killed me.

When I got back onto la push I slowed down onto a walk. I went to Leah's house and barked when I was in her back garden. She came out and gave me a big hug, "hey Bella. What's in the bag?" she asked. I put the bag sown and looked at her, looked in the bag, and did the same again.

She got the message and looked in the bag and pulled out one of the pictures. "oh my, is this yours Bella?" I nodded my head. But our little girly moment was interrupted by Sam yelling from inside the house, "Emily? Where are you?" she shot me a panicked look and took the bag and the pictures and put them behind a bush in her garden.

"Emily? Where are – oh there you are" she said walking out to join and giving Emily a quick kiss, "hey Bella. Still cant phase back?" I shook my head. "well I'm sure that we will figure it out soon" he gave me a reassuring smile.

Then I remembered that he knew about my baby thing. I walked over to the bush and picked the bag up and dropped it at his feet. He took a picture out of the bag and looked at it shocked. "oh my god" he said.

After him and Emily had looked at it and they knew who to give the rest to they told me that they would both do the shift tonight. I smiled, but I was also upset at the same time that I hadn't seen Jake in a long while.

When night came I went to my normal bush that I sleep in and curled up trying to get to sleep but I was too buzzed up on the excitement about my babies.

This was going to be a very slow two weeks….

**More reviews more happy more writing**

**Thanks**

**Jacob-blacks-bitch**

**Xx **


End file.
